The Shadow Dragon
by Jessica Moon
Summary: A sequel to The Northen Deer. Kita and Shikamaru develope somethign that could be called a relationship. Shikamaru tries to deal with his more and more troublesome team, and Kita tries to bond with her tenets. Kita is an oc.
1. Date

A sequel to The Northen Deer, Shikamaruoc other pairing to, set when Naruto is away to Naruto comes back. I don't own naruto.

* * *

Kita pulled away from Shikamaru, the kiss had been going on too long, and scowled. "Oh that was sick." She said and Shikamaru was frozen mouth open.

"I just need some rest." Sakura said passing them and looking back before shaking her head and going faster. "Maybe I'm dreaming right now." She said passing.

Kita was spitting into the grass when Kiba burst out laughing. "What?" She snapped. Shikamaru was still in shock.

"You really do have some type of determination." He said and she scowled.

"What just happened?" Shikamaru asked out of his trance. Kiba started laughing again and Kita went red.

"Idiot I'm going to punch you so hard!" Kita said running after Kiba who cackled darting away. As Kiba dodged passed Shikamaru Kita followed making a lunge, but Shikamaru literally caught her. "Put me down." She said struggling and Shikamaru dropped her.

"Why'd you do that?" Shikamaru said and she glared from sitting at his feet.

"Because Kiba…" She cut off seeing Kiba's smug face. The point was to say she moved on right? "Because I l-like you." She said merely stuttering not because she was shy, but because she could barely say the word how much she loathed Shikamaru.

Shikamaru paused and then a million expressions passed his face like, disgust, anger, sadness, and maybe once joy, maybe. "Oh sick." He said and jumped back from her. "That is going to make me hurl." He said.

"You kissed me when we were drunk, so we're even." Kita said throwing a wad of grass at him.

"No 'even' would be you killing me. I'd be happier like that then you kissing me." He said and they both forgot about Kiba who seemed a little shaken. "I could never like you." Shikamaru added and Kita stiffed, that was her pride he was kicking at now.

She stood and scoffed at him. "If I wanted you'd be on your knees begging me to date you." She said flipped her hair like she saw Ino do before. When in doubt try and imitate someone who controlled the problem naturally.

"Yeah right, and I'll go and join Lee for a run." Shikamaru stated.

"Go ahead, after that we're having a date." Kita said impulsively. "And I'll prove it." She snapped.

"Go ahead." He said walking away.

"I'll pick you up at seven." She called and he made a rude gesture at her. "Stupid jerk." Kita said passing Kiba who stared at her.

"What in Konoha?" Kiba asked himself and realized he was alone and decided to talk to someone who made sense. Akamaru made sense.

--

Kita stared at her mirror and swore. She had like two skirts one for funerals the other she wasn't sure why she had. She needed help.

Ino? No way she didn't want Shikamaru to hear from the rather big-mouthed blonde about her asking for help. Sakura? No she looked clearly distressed after she left the hospital. Temari? In Suna. Hinata? The girl was sweet, but so shy Kita doubted she ever had a date. Tenten? No she didn't really know the girl.

"Yuki!" Kita yelled from the doorway. The blonde came hair tangled and his latest girlfriend on his arm. "You mind ditching legs, I need a favor." Kita said and the girl looked offended.

"I'm a Medic Nin you know not just some eye-candy." The girl said.

"I'm sure you're a good one too, but right now you're hanging on to a playbo-" she paused as Yuki winced.

"I need to help, see you love." He said kissing the girl's cheek and pushing he out the door. "What?" he whined.

"I have a…date. Help me." Kita said simply and Yuki's eyes glittered. "Nothing too wild." She said, but Yuki was already pushing her into the attic-room.

"I'll only do it for a kiss." Her said batting his eyelashes and Kita nodded unwillingly. "First clothes." He said and clapped over excited.

He raided her closet and dresser. "Hey, not that drawer." She said as he tired to get into her underwear drawer.

"So in total you have three skirts." He said pointing to the funeral one and the other, but one she wore when she was like six?

"Two, the last one is way too short." She said.

Yuki shook his head. "There is nothing too short." He said and she sighed. "Fine, not that one." He said and looked through again. Finally he set aside an outfit deemed good in both his and Kita's eyes.

"Thanks Yuki." Kita said trying to push him from a room. He held onto the doorway and smirked.

"How are you going to behave?" He asked and Kita froze. She only dated Kiba, and he and her just had instant chemistry. Could she not fight with Shikamaru? She did before on their mission, but now?

"Come in." She said defeated. "So how should I behave?" She asked reluctantly. Yuki was enjoying this too much for her comfort.

"How do you want to act?" He asked.

"Not like girls you date." Kita responded quickly. He pouted and sighed.

"Hard to get will probably work for you." He said and Kita glared.

"I asked this guys out." She said. '

"Just agree with him and be sweet then." Yuki said shrugging and he left. Kita twitched; she could've come at that herself. Looking at the clock it was 6:20, she better get ready.

--

Shikamaru sat on his stairs, waiting to see if Kita would go through with it. Two sharp knocking on his door he glanced at the clock. 6:59. He opened it and blinked Kita stood, but he did a double take.

Her hair was up like normal, but she wore a red shirt-dress, brown legging and long sleeve shirt under it. She looked girly. "Ready?" She chirped. He nodded dumb-founded. He followed her as she walked along.

"Where are we doing?" He asked, she froze thinking. He was thinking she was about to say something troublesome, Shikamaru stepped in. "Let's watch clouds." He said

She nodded relieved, she forgot to plan something. "That sound fun." She said, no it sounded like sitting still, she was bad at that.

He led her to a roof of tall building. "I like watching clouds from here." He said, truly it was his favorite spot, but less was more. He sat and she paced around the small bench under a covering. "Do you ever sit still, monkey?" He asked.

She forced herself to laugh, be agreeable. "Why don't I run and get food?" She asked he nodded.

"As long as you don't bug me." He said and she just laughed. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Nothing I just never noticed how funny you were." _For a jerk with stick up his butt._ She added silently. "I'll be back later." She said running to get food.

"She's acting weird." Shikamaru said too himself. He yawned heavily eyes closing.

--

Kita stormed back to the rooftop, she had been brooding well getting two bags of chips. Her temper was on full steam now. Looking she saw Shikamaru had fallen asleep. She raised her fist to hit him awake, but she stopped. He looked peaceful.

Sighing she'd have her temper fit later. Sitting on the bench she sat criss cross and ate some chips staring at the darkening sky. Sitting still was hard; she fidgeted constantly, but stayed relatively frozen.

"It's raining." Shikamaru said as he woke up and yawned.

Kita turned and threw the un-open chips at him. "Man you sleep." She said. He stood up to leave and she stared at him.

"Come on." He said.

"I can't go through rain unless you want me to get sick!" She said kicking his leg from where she sat. He frowned getting drenched already.

"Fine stay there." He said and she made pathetic face. He stared at her before sighing. "Fine." He said sitting under the covering again. Instantly his eyes started closing again.

"Nara!" She said hitting his shoulder.

"Talk if you want me to stay awake." He snapped. She gave him a look.

"What about?" She asked.

"Why you bullied me in the academy." He said randomly. She looked away.

"Two reasons, one you bugged me." She said and paused.

"And?" He questioned.

"You know how young girls act out for attention from boys they like?" She questioned and he nodded. She grinned sheepishly and he made face, she had liked him?

"I think I just threw up in my mouth." Shikamaru dramatically.

"Shut up, I feel like an idiot for even thinking you were worth my notice." She said snobbishly.

"You're no prize, princess." He said sarcastically. "Rain is lightening up let's go." He said and she nodded storming off.

"Later jerk." She yelled.

"Just be glad I went on a date with you." Shikamaru shouted.

"Like I'm glad when someone kicks me in the stomach its almost as fun as this!" Kita screamed.

"Whatever." He yelled.

"Yeah, exactly because I'm troublesome." She shouted a window opened and bucket of water was poured on them.

"SHUT UP!" A woman, face covered with green gunk, said and slammed the window down. Kita and Shikamaru stared at each other before she burs tout laughing and pointing at him.

He looked at his shoulder where the woman's bra was. "Laundry day." Kita said pulling of a pair of pants that had landed on her. He shook the clothes off him and made a face. They both separated silently afraid of the woman's wrath.

--

Kita woke up early, she slept less then most people yet had more energy. She was weird like that, but today she had reason to. Making breakfast.

"How was the date?" Yuki asked sitting at his place on the counter they used as a table. Kita snickered looking at his hair. Girls he dated never saw him in the morning apparently.

"I dunno." She said shrugging. She blew a kiss and smirked.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Your kiss." She said putting some toast on his plate and handing him orange juice. "Kenji." She called and the boy trudged out looking tired. "Hey, how's adjusting going?" She asked putting food on his plate and he ate mechanically.

"Fine." He said.

"What kind of kiss was that?" Yuki whined finally remembering. Kita put a hand on her hip and glared, just like Daigo had her practice to ward of the evil spirits, or boys. She winced a little, Daigo wasn't dead he was traitor. She wondered which had hurt her worse.

Yuki backed doff and Kita handed Kenji a lunch box and grinned. He looked suspiciously at it and inspected it inside and out. "Iruka-sensei wants to see you, said he needs to talk with a guardian about me." Kenji said like making a good lunch, which he checked for, made her able to be called a guardian.

"Alright I guess I'll walk over with you." Kita said shrugging.

"I have a mission." Yuki said fighting for attention. Kita nodded. "To Mist, where I was originally from. What if I'm recognized and I die?" He prodded her.

"You can date the executioner if it's a woman and save your hide." She said and followed Kenji out the door. She chuckled at Yuki's face. "Good luck." She said and he smirked.

--

"Ah Kita-chan." Iruka said she'd watched him teach all day before recess and they could talk.

"Hey Iruka-sensei." She said out of habit. He smiled kindly.

"So you must have learned about Kenji's temperament has his guardian." Iruka said frowning. She shook her head, cold, quiet, secretive? "Well he's a bit…" He paused as a girl rushed in nose bleeding and crying.

"He hit me again!" She wailed hugging Iruka's leg and wiping the blood on it. He cleaned her barely noticing the blood on him and put her in a seat, she was still sobbing and left to find the perpetrator. Kita looked the girl in the eyes and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Kita." She said and the girl nodded.

"I'm Ai." She said and blushed. Was she shy? Iruka came in lifting Kenji by the collar. Kita glanced from Kenji to Ai and felt this meeting become awful.

"Kenji?' Kita asked and Ai ducked her head, from Kenji glare, but as soon as she wasn't looking the glare softened. Kita bit her lip she knew what was going on and she hated it.

"Go play Ai." Iruka said and the girl ran off. "Kita, Kenji please sit." Iruka said and Kita did as told and scowled. It'd be a long lecture.

* * *

Yay!


	2. Mother

I would've updated sooner, but I had some off days. I realised something Kita is lacking freinds, especially in the girl department. Ino might seemed mean, but I like her and she'd trying to help next chapter. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kita rubbed her ears; man Iruka yelling brought back memories. Ones of him yelling at her, not too bad pretty amusing, and ones of him yelling at her mother. She was usually pretty bruised when he was doing it.

"Hey Kenji?" She asked yawning; He looked up and glared at her. "So you like that Ai girl right?" Kita prodded.

"No, I'm doing her a favor she couldn't be a ninja." He said. "She's too weak." He added, just to make sure his guardian got it.

"So you're protecting her?" Kita asked teasingly. She never had a younger sibling, was this what it was like?

"No, I just don't want her to be on my team. So I'm taking care of it now." He said and she snorted. "Shut up like you know anything." Kenji whined finally sounding his own age.

Kita chuckled it was like looking in a mirror that made you younger. Only he was a boy, had darker brown hair, and yellow eyes. "I know what your thinking, trust me bullying people you like gets you nowhere." She said.

"What you bully Yuki?" Kenji asked and Kita scowled at him.

"I don't like Yuki, when I was maybe a year younger then you I bullied some guy and now we can barely be in the same room without ripping each other's throats out." She snapped childishly herself.

"Oh I heard about that, Shikamaru something, you like him?" Kenji said maliciously. Kita smacked his shoulder.

"No stupid brat, I don't like that lazy fool." She said and glared. "Come on, we've been out for an hour and since you've been suspended you'll be helping me run errands for the next to days." She retorted and he winced it 'suspended'.

--

Shikamaru groaned, why was there yelling in his dream? **POW** And hitting? His eyes opened and Ino stood running her mouth he only caught, Asuma, training, spar, a lot.

"Shikamaru!" Ino squealed and he jolted fully alert. "We're sparring with the ninjas around our ages in the village, Asuma and Kurenai set it up." She said.

"Ino, why are you in my room?" He asked pulling on a shirt, he slept in sweatpants. Ino didn't bat an eye, she was used to Shikamaru.

"Because you're mother sent me up, saying you haven't been out of bed in two hours." She said and he pulled on shoes and his vest. "Come on." She whined impatiently.

"Yeah, yeah." Shikamaru said and yawned heavily. "So troublesome." He added grabbing piece of toast Yoshino laid out for him and followed after and impatient Ino.

--

Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai stood together waiting for other young ninjas to show. A few other senseis stood away, mostly with kids with small age difference then last year's rookie nine plus team Gai.

"ALRIGHT YOUTHFULS STUDENTS PLEASE LET YOUR SENSEI PAIR YOU UP!" Gai yelled making Asuma jump. He looked around for Kakashi who hadn't done group things with the rest of them since Naruto left.

"Oi, Gai-sensei!" Lee called pushing Kita forward. "This is Kita." He said ruffling her hair.

"Hello!" Gai said shaking her hand so hard she went in the air a little. "Oh Tenten spar with the blonde boy." Gai called.

"What's this about anyway?" Kita asked yawning. Lee had woken her up early even for her, and made her warm up with him, she fell asleep in the third lap around Konoha, and then dragged her here.

"We're promoting Konoha unity." Asuma said taking out a cigarette. Kita's eyes narrowed and she lunged for it, but Lee had her arm in a death lock. She flew back landing on her backside.

"Kita, go spar Hinata." Kurenai said anticipating a problem. Kita bounded towards the white-eyed girl and grinned cheerfully.

"Yo!" Kita said and she felt a menacing presence behind her. Hinata looked down. Kita turned face tightened into a snarl, Kiba was glaring a few feet behind her.

"I was going to spar Hinata." Kiba said

"Now you're not." Kita snapped and Hinata backed to spar with Shino. "Look what you did you scared her away." She snapped.

"You're the one almost on fire." He replied and they glared. Someone shouted just to spar already. So Kiba whistled for Akamaru to come.

"I'm not hitting Akamaru!" Kita protested and Kiba smirked and attacked her on all fours. She dodged and felt something bite her arm, Akamaru clung looking a bit sad. Jin pulled out of his grip and dodged another attack from Kiba, but doing a cartwheel off his back.

Kita turned, but her eyes widened, now Kiba was in the shape of Akamaru, who was who? She was head butted into a tree. "Come on Kita." Lee cheered, already tiring out his opponent a boy Kita didn't know.

"Working on it." Kita called ducking through the attacking Akamaru's leg. That was Kiba, had to be Akamaru had hesitated to attack her before. Now both jumped on her.

She gabbed the front legs of the one she thought was Kiba and flipped him. There was a poof and it turned into Kiba. She glanced back, smirking, but the last Akamaru jumped on her and pinned her. "I win." The Akamaru said turning into Kiba. Kita's eyes widened feeling guilty, for Akamaru, so she hit back.

--

"Shikamaru you took forever." Ino said surprised to see Sakura healing up Kiba in the center of the sparring meet; he had a nasty burn. Shikamaru yawned falling asleep against a tree, saying something like 'Least it wasn't me'

"You freaking psycho!" Kiba shouted and Sakura bunked him for moving well she worked. Kita was off petting Akamaru.

"You had me attack your dog, coward." Kita responded. Ino rubbed her head confused.

"I told Gai, group sparring was a bad idea." A sensei she didn't know said passing behind her. Ino sighed, when was the last time she'd hung out with Kita?

"Kita!" She called approaching her. "Come on let's spar." Ino said and the girl looked up.

"Can't I have to get back to my house." Kita said a little coldly. She stood and left. Ino blinked staring before turning around grabbing Choji and Shikamaru and dragging them away in a fit of temper.

"What did I do?" Ino demanded of her team. "Kita just left with out evening chatting with me!" She snapped.

Shikamaru decided to keep his mouth shut. "Well she's been through a lot recently." Choji said bravely. "And you haven't been with her for it all." He added.

"So she pushes me away more?" Ino said angrily. "Fine starting tomorrow we're going to be friends again." Ino said determinedly. After she left Choji and Shikamaru took bets on when Ino would either succeed of give up.

--

Well that happened Kita was busy braving to go into Yuki's room to clean it. It looked respectable. Shuffling some books, something dropped. "Icha Icha?" She said and made a face.

She found several articles of lady clothes. "Kita!" Kenji yelled and she bumped her head on Yuki's lamp.

"Coming." She said storming from the room. "What?" She asked and blinked, Kenji had made food? There was sloppy dumpling on the plate.

"I think you mentioned you liked them." He said and Kita kissed his cheek. He pulled away wiping his face.

"Thank you." She called cheerfully. She quickly ate alongside, the much slower and neater, Kenji. "Clean your room?" She asked and he nodded.

There was quick knock at the door and Kita rubbed her neck, probably Kiba to bother her. No he'd shout at the door, her team? No sensei would just break in. Kita opened and the door and stared at a stranger.

"Kita!" The woman said hugging her and making Kita step back.

Kenji peered from the kitchen. "Who's she?" He asked bluntly.

"I'm Kita's mother Sumi." The woman said and Kita stared, the woman was unhealthily skinny, but had Sumi's coloring like Daigo's on paler, sickly.

"Mama." Kita said and the woman turned looking pitiful.

"Kita, I need a place to stay." Sumi said eyes sadly. "I remarried, but my husband had abandoned me. I just need your help till I'm on my feet." Sumi said.

"You can stare here of course." Kita said instantly. Kenji watched them. Sumi hugged Kita again and glared at Kenji well her daughter couldn't see. "You can stay up in my room, I'll sleep in Yuki's till he gets back." Kita said

Sumi nodded being led to the attic. When the door closed her slapped Kita across the face her heavily ringed finger made it sting. "You had a son?" She demanded shaking Kita by the hair.

"Kenji is a tenet, he lives here pays rent." Kita said wincing. Sumi released her eyes still narrowed looking around.

"This place is too stuffy!" The woman complained. "And who is Yuki?" She asked

"Another tenet." Kita said gripping her head. Sumi seemed appeased and let Kita leave dawn stairs. Kenji had gone outside and was practicing with a target. Kita rushed to the bathroom-putting cover-up on the forming bruise.

--

Shikamaru sat at diner with to surprisingly silent parents. Usually his mom would be barking out rules. "What's up?" He asked and his mother's eyes bore into him.

"That Sumi woman was allowed in the village, Tsunade didn't know why she wasn't allowed near her kids in the first place." Yoshino said with bitterness.

"Sumi?" Shikamaru asked eating a little.

"Kita's mother." Shikaku said darkly. Shikamaru remembered the fear her felt the few times he saw Kita's mother, then the pity.

Yoshino seemed to lose appetite at the subject. "Kita has been through hell since she came back. You can only push someone so far before they snap." She said with slight affection. Shikamaru knew Kita mirrored a young Yoshino.

"Kita snapped the minute she was born." Shikamaru said and Yoshino hit him with a spoon. "Just saying." The son added quietly.

"Just back off the girl for awhile." Shikaku said. "She acts like nothing hurts her, but she's like glass on the inside." He said.

"You don't even know her." Shikamaru said to his parents. "She's not glass, she concrete and heartless." He said tiredly.

* * *

Kita has some awful relatives, so she'll proabbly facing off with more family ties, oh and Kenji is awesome.


	3. Normal

Updatedness! I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kita looked pathetic in her own eyes. She was answering to her mother like a whipped dog. No a whip dog would be more aggressive; Kita was worse then any animal. "Kita, I'm starving hurry!" Sumi yelled.

Had it been like this for Daigo? And why was Sumi not asking about Daigo? Kita ignored these questions; her mother had said something that made her feel as light as air. She said that she loved Kita. "Almost done." Kita called.

Kenji watched with disgust sitting out the corner. Kita bowed her head, but hurried off to give Sumi breakfast in bed. "Thanks." Sumi said absently well reading a novel.

"I'm visiting Daigo today would you like to come?" Kita asked almost desperate to show Daigo, their new mother. Sumi shook her head.

"I feel too weak, my husband really shook me." She said. Kita instantly felt guilty and nodded. "Maybe tomorrow." Sumi added as Kita closed the door.

Kenji glared as Kita cleaned up breakfast. "Your mother comes back and you act like a slave?" He questioned.

"She's having rough time." Kita protested. "I'm seeing Daigo, you want to come?" She asked; she felt it was personal, but she didn't want to go alone. Kenji shrugged; it was his last day of suspension, might as well do something.

--

"Hi Daigo." Kita said Daigo glared through the cell, whatever had made his hair black had worn off and know it was the red brown. "Mama came home." She said.

"Its disgusting." Kenji mumbled and Daigo nodded. He seemed to react to mention of their mother.

"She said she'd visit tomorrow maybe." Kita said and Daigo spit at her, but it land a foot away.

"I don't want her near me." Daigo said angst dripping from his voice. Kenji nodded and Kita felt suddenly vulnerable, wouldn't anyone understand?

"She's changed she needs me, and you too." Kita protested leaving. Kenji followed, the cells for traitors not to be executed was cold and damp. But for once in her live Kita felt it was too hot.

She spun dizzily before throwing up and landing on her knees. Kenji was at her side yelling for help. It seemed distant though, until gravity was defied and she smelt tobacco smoke.

--

Ino had studied medicine enough to know what was wrong with Kita. "Exhaustion mental and physical. She should rest." The blonde said. When she had come to visit Kita she hadn't expected to find the house empty except for Sumi and then for Kita to be carried in by Asuma a young boy, Kenji, dancing nervously behind them.

"Thanks." Kenji said striking her older then he looked. He turned to Asuma and bowed in thanks and respect.

Sumi stood in the doorway eyeing Asuma like a piece of meat. "Yes thank you so much." Sumi said touching Asuma's arm. "Kita was always foolish, tiring herself from throwing fits." She said and laughed. "Mostly over some boy named Shikamaru." She added.

"He's my student." Asuma said trying to close off conversation.

"Yes, Kita and he used to fight near constant." Sumi said. "She hasn't mentioned well I've been here." She added.

"Asuma we have to go." Ino said and pushed everyone out of Yuki's room where Kita slept peacefully. Asuma and her went out of the house and Ino scowled at him. "That woman is the devil." Ino said.

"She seemed, sweet." Asuma said and Ino glared.

"She beat Kita, I know she still does, Tsunade needs to get her out of Konoha and soon." Ino said stubbornly and rubbed her eyes.

--

Kenji stood guard in front of Kita's room. Sumi glared at him. "Senji move." She snapped.

"No, Kita needs sleep." Kenji protested not correcting her, he could care less. Sumi stormed off and into the room she slept in. Taking a kunai from on of Kita's packs left around she slashed the pretty lilac painted walls.

She slammed the multiple scrolls on the bookshelf to the ground then sulked.

--

Kita eyes groggily opened she slid from Yuki's bed, it seemed late, sun was setting she needed to make food. Stumbling out of the room she stepped over a sleeping Kenji, he snored slightly and she put a coat left ton a chair in the kitchen around him.

Walking up to her old room she saw everything trashed and her mother missing. A note said Sumi had gone out. Kita groaned and took out extra paint from the closet.

Finally finished with the walls Kita landed on her backside, man she was tired. She curled into a ball and slept.

--

Kenji woke up at the merry drunken singing. Sumi was be supported by a man bottle in hand. "What are you doing Kita needs sleep?" He demanded.

Sumi pushed past him, but Kenji gripped her wrist. "Wait for me upstairs." Sumi said and the man trudged up the stairs wobbly. "This is my daughter's house so this is my house, I'll kick you out." Sumi snapped.

"Kita isn't your daughter, because you could never be a mother." Kenji said Sumi raised her hand, but Kita caught it, she had come from her room silently.

"Enough, Kenji your room, please." Kita said and Kenji left. "Mother, you've abused my hospitality." Kita said. Mother was cold.

"Kita." Sumi said darkly taking her arm back.

"Mother, please. You've brought a man, you've gotten drunk and you trashed my property." Kita said the words seemed strange and too calm.

"I'm just mad, Kita. You've made yourself a live closing of my place, Daigo's place…" She saved the biggest blow for last. "And your father's." She said and Kita shook.

Kita was told she looked like Ichiro, her dad, tall, lanky, light brown hair, sky blue eyes, and fiery passion for anything they did. She didn't remember her father well, just that he threw her into the air so high, then caught her well some bystanders squealed.

Sumi had slapped Kita across the face again and gone upstairs. Kita couldn't feel the stinging pain, or think of anything except trying to remember her father's face. Kenji came out and half dragged her to Yuki's room.

--

Kita woke up feeling tired. She didn't want to get out of bed. Looking around Kenji was seeping sitting against the base of the bed. Kita couldn't make herself feel cared about.

Something was seriously wrong with her. It felt like she had no air. She gasped, she was breathing, and she felt her heartbeat rock her. Someone beat against the door, but no one opened it.

Kita went back to sleep.

--

"I'm tired, tell Ino I'll se her later." Kita begged Kenji who stared at her with disapproval. He left closing the door lightly; Sumi was in the kitchen helping herself to food.

"Get someone who will get her better." Kenji said to Ino who waited outside. "Its worse then when she was following along with what's her face said." He snapped. Ino left, she only had one idea.

--

Kiba shook Kita and he girl looked up pathetically. "Kiba, please I'm tired." She begged eyes watery. Kiba retracted his hands and left.

"I can't do it kid, it's like I'd kill her if I moved her." Kiba said and Kenji sighed nodding.

"Try and find someone." Kenji asked him.

--

Sakura pumped charka into Kita, but Kita's body rejected it. "Kita just relax." Sakura said, but Kita's muscles tightened.

"I'm tired just leave me be." Kita said voice weak, Sakura left and gave Kenji a sad looked, and she'd find one more person.

--

"Kita, beloved daughter, please it is the spring time of youth and the year, be active and merry." Lee said and Kita pulled and pillow overhead, Lee opened the blinds, but the girl cried out like in pain.

"Lee, you're hurting me." She whined. Lee left miserable.

"I'll try to find someone." Lee said leaving and Kenji sighed.

--

Tsunade read the various complaints from people old enough to be Kita's parents to her friends; Kichitatsu (Oita now) Sumi should not be allowed in the village. Doing to digging, Kita and Daigo both had been in the hospital about twice as much as most children till they moved.

Tsunade sighed, man had she screwed up. "Shizue, get someone in here." Tsunade said tiredly. Shikamaru was pushed it, great. "Give this to Sumi, she'll be at Kita's house. If she fights bring her here." Tsunade said vaguely.

Shikamaru left. Tsunade brought out the sake.

--

Sumi barged into Kita's room and started yelling. "YOU'RE SO LAZY GET OUT OF BED AND CLEAN UP THE ATTIC ROOM!" She said and Kita flinched. Sumi shook her rougher then even Kiba did.

She had decided to do this when Kenji left to find someone else. "Please." Kita whimpered and Sumi hit her.

"Excuse me." Shikamaru said roughly standing in the bedroom doorway. "Sumi-san I have a note from the Hokage." He said and handed it to her. Sumi took it and read the ripped it.

"Bull, get out." Sumi said and Shikamaru's shadow danced out and grabbed hers, she couldn't move.

"Kita, who's lazy now?" Shikamaru asked and she sat up and glared.

--

Kenji came back and found Kita sitting up and reading. He'd gone to the academy to say he wouldn't be coming so he could take care of Kita, but she looked batter. "Hi." She said voice a little weak.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Shikamaru took Sumi away." She said voice still soft. "He also called me lazy, he's such a jerk." She added. Kenji stared, Shikamaru made her even sit up, with one comment? What else could he do?

Kenji ran of to find the older boy.

* * *

Ohie Dokie then!


	4. History

Kita gets up and decides to research her clan. I don't own Naruto

* * *

Shikamaru stared, Kenji stared back. "Nara?" Kenji said skeptically and Shikamaru nodded, he was lazy soul, but with Kenji staring at him he felt anxious.

"Is something bad about to happen?" Shikamaru asked.

"No, no I just need a favor." Kenji said coolly. Shikamaru absently wandered if he was actually a forty year old in a ten-year-old body. "Come on." Kenji said pulling Shikamaru from where he sat and dragged him along.

--

"I'm not doing this." Shikamaru protested heavily, and Kenji glared at him. They stood right outside the door of Kita's room, well Yuki's really.

"She'll barely move try it. She'll owe you." Kenji said voice hushed.

"I don't care." Shikamaru said loudly.

"Yo, shut your mouth its like a bee is in my ears!" Kita shouted Shikamaru's head snapped around and he kicked the door in.

"Doing you a favor, ungrateful piece of crap!" Shikamaru said and dodged a book that came flying at his head. He threw it right back and Kita jumped from the bed to the ground to dodge it.

"What was that?" She said in pajamas. She flexed her toes and charged after Shikamaru. The Nara clan had never been stupid, so the genius of the clan ran for it.

Kenji stepped out of the charging Kita's way and watched. "Get back here coward!" She shouted and they were outside.

"You're acting like a man." Shikamaru called over his shoulder.

"You're acting like a woman." Kita retorted and swore, running barefoot hurt. They entered the market street and weaved through the people neither losing determination. Kita only had one mishap where a man moved un-expectantly and she ended up jumping off his shoulders. "Sorry." She called behind her.

As they reached the Yamanaka flower shop, Kita made a lunge and tackled Shikamaru to the ground. "Get off, stupid cow." Shikamaru yelled well Kita panted gaining strength to punch him.

"No, KITA!" Ino yelled gripping the girl by the hair.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said as Ino dragged Kita off him. Kita sulked as Ino lectured her ear off and Shikamaru made a clean get away.

"Now go and put some real clothes on, running in a thin tank top and boxer shorts!" Ino huffed finishing and sent Kita home moping.

--

Kita stared, she was forgetting something. Kenji was absently doodling on a napkin. "Kenji academy." She said suddenly.

Kenji looked up, but Kita was already in his face, she grabbed his arm dragging him outside. "Where are we going?" Kenji asked.

"Academy, you're late." Kita said still dragging him.

"I don't want to go." Kenji yelled, but too late Kita wasn't listening and as soon as they reached the academy she shoved him into the room, heard and thump and Iruka's comforting yelling.

She trudged away satisfied with being a good guardian. She found herself in the Hokage's tower. She hands itched, she had been wanting to learn more about her clan's history for awhile, like most old clans they had a set of book available to them alone in the Konoha library.

"Hello?" She asked Shizue who looked up at her nervously. Kita in the office usually meant Tsunade drinking. "Can I have the Kichitatsu records?" Kita asked almost dazed.

Shizue nodded and took out a set of key then disappeared for a few minutes. Coming back she carried a chest. "This is all of them, please sign here." She asked and Kita nodded making her sloppy signature and carried the chest out.

"Heavy." She said just sitting down in a grove of trees right outside her house. Opening the chest she peeked in the dusty books. Coughing she took out the first and blinked, family tree.

First was Kichitatsu, he didn't have a surname. Then a long line of the rebellious Kichitasu clan members. A Kichitatsu marrying an Uchiha, how they were able to breath fire probably.

'_According to family folklore'_, as written by some woman who married into the family and was greatly a gasped, she studied the family head to toe. "Loser" Kita mumbled, but read on. _'Kichitatsu was a gypsy who travel eventually coming to Suna where he saw something he wanted. The story differs here from grandparents to the modern generation; the grandparents said it was a maid to the Kazekage lovely as the sun, my husband and other clan members his age say it was the Kazekage's wife.'_

Kita flipped the paged and rolled from her back to her stomach fall was nearing and there was a slight wind chill. '_So the original Kichitatsu kidnapped her according_ _to the modern version, the older one says they were forced into marriage over a scandal of her becoming pregnant.'_ Kita turned the page again. _'They all agree on the next part, she bore seven sons, Septuplets.'_ "How crap!" Kita said and did a double take, seven damn sons?

'_Kyo, Arata Yoshi, Hideki, Jun, Gin, and the most memorable Shin. All were born and slipped into a fire. The memorable Shin had ten wives in five years, and twenty children. They were still gypsy family and traveled often, but whenever they returned Shin would take his child and kill his wife. Eventually, the youngest by a few minutes Jun loved one wife and challenged nervously Shin to a duel. But blood was more important then spouses and Shin bowed out.' _Kita sighed turning to the page, Jun seemed like her.

'_The family under lead of Shin went to Konoha which was still being fought over. They helped out greatly and the city was built under the power of Shin's nineteen sons and fifteen nephews, his one daughter is only mentioned when she went against Shin's will marrying an Uchiha earlier on.' _Kita rolled her eyes, Shin made things interesting, but seemed like a real jerk.

'_The pure Kichitatsu bloodline runs weaker through girls what their offspring with have traits of fire abilities, but never as strong and the males' offspring. They show the true Shin genes with being un-loyal to lovers, I would know.' _Kita snickered, bitter much lady? '_Currently they're under a recession of the once extremely large clan, it's gone down to about four males in the latest generation and six females.' _Kita snapped the book closed, and rooted through more.

'_The gypsy blood is shown threw the great wanderlust (in partners as well) and superstitious of the Kichitatsu clan. My own husband will not let me; my children go near a black cat. And I most ridiculously look for four leaved-clovers when one child catches a cold.' _Kita remembered Diago doing that whenever she caught a cold, had her dad done that for her? '_With good reason, his nephews died from a mediocre cold.' _Kita flipped, apparently the woman wrote again years later. _'All Kichtatsu clan members dead except for my sons, they fought nine tails.'_ Kita gulped it was almost turning into the diary she flipped the page quickly.

Kita stared at the page it was a little blurred with tears. _'My first grandson has been born, Kichitatsu Daigo, he looks like his wretched mother, but I'm not going to complain. It seems he might be the last of Kichitatsu unless my son Akira will have kids.' _Daigo? Her Daigo? She saw it was written later on again. _'Ichiro had another child, a little girl Kichitatsu Kita. She's a fireball, excuse the pun. Her birth is right after Kyuubi was defeated, Halloween. She's always awake and alert it concerning.' _Kita blinked, she looked at the cover, By Kichitatsu Yuri was written in neat print. Kita went to the last page.

'_I write this after my son's funeral they only found his ring, I'm on my deathbed now. The ring was passed down from Shin to his first son and so forth, I never knew about it till it came into my ownership, for Daigo though the boy's nature is nothing like Ichiro's compared to little Kita, she's barely even able to understand. Ichiro's friend Shikaku offered to hold it. I agreed, probably worth something and I don't trust Sumi. My last on the Kichitatsu except that where ever there is trouble and misery they'll dive in it because they're unable to be calm or bored.' _Kita slammed the books into the chest slammed it closed and dragged it into the house then to the attic.

It smelt like Sumi, Kita shuddered, but left quickly she was in temper by her 'grandmother' judging from the outside, mad at Shikamaru's father from never even mentioning the damn ring, unless he gave it to Daigo. Then what did Daigo do with it?

Kita wasn't sure where she was going as she stormed around, but she knew she dive into the drama right now and enjoy every moment of it.

* * *

I like Shin, he's a intresting historical figure like, King John. I love King John he's haliriously evil. Ohh Shikaku is going to face the full blow of Kita's temper.


	5. Ring

Yay updated-ness, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kita knocked angrily on the glass of the Nara door, Yoshino opened a little surprised. "Excuse, is Shikaku-san around?" Kita said strained not to sound harsh.

"He's in the deer park with Shikamaru." Yoshino said "Would you like me to take you?" She asked and Kita nodded vigorously. Yoshino felt the girl glare into her back silently bugging her to go faster.

"SHIKAKU!" Yoshino yelled once in the deer reservation and the trees shook, but Shikaku and Shikamaru appeared.

"Give _it_ to me now!" Kita demanded loudly. Shikaku gave her a look. "You know what I'm talking about!" She hissed, vaguely aware that she was being unreasonable.

"What are you talking about you troublesome woman?" Shikamaru snapped and she turned her head and gave him a glare that had him shiver.

She pointed to her ring finger and Shikaku's eyes widened. "That?" He said playing dumb.

"Kita clam down." Yoshino said, but Shikaku shook his head.

"She needs to let this emotion free." He said and Kita slammed her foot.

"She is right here, and She wants what belongs to her!" She said, "It belongs to one of _his_ offspring." She added voice strained.

"It belongs to Daigo if you're going to argue it that way." Shikaku said calmly. Kita shook with rage and stepped closer looking up to his face.

She beat against Shikaku's vest. "Daigo can remember _him_, I-I can't I don't know his face, Daigo betrayed Konoha, I didn't, I look like _him_, I act like _him_, I n-need _him_." She said and her eyes watered.

Shikaku looked at her. "You act like him?" He questioned prodding her to fall into her emotions.

"Everyone says so." She said so full out crying now, Shikamaru stood to the side in amazement; Kita had never been so vulnerable. Shikaku pressed her to his vest paternally and she clung shaking from her sobs.

"You never had a father to cling to, Daigo was good, but he's still figuring himself out, not as dependable." Shikaku said and she just clung to him sobbing. "Ichiro loved you very much, you and Daigo were his moon and sun." Shikaku said and she pulled away wiping her eyes.

"S-Sorry." She said looking down.

"It's fine." Shikamaru said on instinct. She chuckled and sent him a smile.

"Ichiro was a good friend, helped me out more times then I could count. We always had you and Shikamaru for playmates till, well Ichiro…" Shikaku stopped and took something from his pocket. "I've been wondering when you'd want this." He said handing her a dark box.

"But, Daigo…" She said

"Ichiro always said that Daigo was a great son, but you'd make Shin prouder." He said. "And I always asked who Shin was, but Ichiro never said." He said laughing.

"Thank you." Kita said peeking in the box. A large glass ring as in it and it glinted.

"You look like someone punched you in the eye, mind cleaning yourself up." Shikamaru snapped and a deer poked his head out of the trees. "Kieko?" Shikamaru asked and Kita's eyes widened.

"Hello little deer, you're so cute." She called approaching it the deer's eyes narrowed and it seemed to glare at her then charge. "Holy-" Kita said and ran up a tree.

Shikamaru seemed to take this in for a moment before pointing at Kita and laughing his butt off. "Keiko, I love you." He said and Kita slid down the tree as the deer retreated.

Shikaku and Yoshino both were holding back snickers. Kita stormed over and smacked Shikamaru over the head. "Shut your trap." She snapped.

"Hey Keiko!" Shikamaru called and Kita glared at him, but when the deer's head peeked from the bushes Kita ran jumping over the fence of reservation swearing all the while. Shikamaru just laughed harder.

--

Kita looked through a cooking book and Yuki came in. "You're back." Kita said coolly. He scowled and sat up on the counter then winced. "Mission go bad?" She asked.

"Worse, one of my old allies recognized me and we got our butts kicked all the way back home before we got back up, including your puppy." Yuki snarled irritably.

"Who?" Kita asked making some kind of pasta. "Clean where you sat no-one wants your ass where they eat." She added and he sulked sliding down and grabbing a towel and soap.

"The Inuzuka, Kiba right?" He said absently and she nodded cutting up some turkey. "Yeah we talked about how hot your body is." he taunted. She shrugged. "And I showed him this." He added and showed a photo.

Kita stared and the pictures of her drooling in her sleep. "I'll kill you!" She said raising the butcher knife she held. Yuki's eyes widened and started running.

They passed Kenji as he walked home from the academy. "What the…" Kenji stopped sighing. Kita threw the knife and it lodged into a tree.

"Crazy." Yuki shouted and Kita worked to take the knife out.

"I've heard that before." She said and finally got the knife. She smiled cheerfully at him before walking back into the house. Kenji and Yuki exchanged looks before following her in.

"Why is my door off it hinges?" Yuki demanded.

Kita sent Kenji a look for him not to say a word. "I'll fix it tomorrow. And tomorrow is rent day." She added. "Kenji your mom already sent me your rent." She added sweetly.

"I wasn't even here." Yuki whined, but she sent him a scathing look. He sucked it up and went to take a nap.

"How was the academy?" Kita asked and he sent her a 'you're not my mother look' she shrugged.

"Fine." He said anyway. "Iruka yelled a bit, and since I didn't have lunch my friends Koji and Chimaru split theirs up with me.

"Oh, I'll add candy tomorrow so you can return the favor." She said absently and handed him a plate. She took one for herself and ate rapidly. "I'll give this to Yuki, then be in my room if you need me." She said and scatted off.

She put the plate on Yuki's bedside table leaving him to sleep and decided to read more on the Kichitatsu clan; it felt like the ring was burning a hole in her pocket. Taking it out she flopped on her bed.

Looking the ring over, a small symbol was carved in the red glass. It was a circle with and X going through it. "Wow." She said putting it on her right ring finger; it was chunky, but fit well.

She scrolled through the family tree; it hadn't been updated since her birth. She scribbled in her father's death, then her mother's remarriage, and Akira's death. She put it away and opened up another book. Then closed it, Daigo. He was locked up in a cell, the ring belonged to him, but she was selfish.

She put the chest away and under the bed deciding to save it for another day after she had spoken to Daigo. Right now sleep was needed more, she'd barely moved in a few days, but exhaustion swept her.

--

Kita was up bright and early making breakfast and Kenji's lunch. He came out and she felt like she was talking to a wall with him so tired. Yuki's snores still rocked the house.

"Nice ring." Kenji said and Kita looked at it. It gleamed at her, almost prodding her to keeping it. She nodded.

"Antique." She said shrugging and handing him breakfast and a packed lunch. "So, I'm going to visit Daigo today." She said.

"Really?" Yuki said coming in, bringing his dinner plate as well. "I want to come." He called and Kita opened the knife drawer threateningly. "Or I could do something else." He said and bird flew into the house dropping a scroll.

"Crap, guess I'll visit Daigo later." Kita said reading the scrolls, she had a mission. "You Yuki rent by the time I get back or I'll murder you." She said with a sick smile before slipping out of the house.

"Has she gotten more violent well I was gone?" Yuki questioned and Kenji merely nodded mouth full of cereal.

--

Kita fidgeted as Tsunade gave them instructions, basic crap, give a warning to Mist for attacking, and come back. Oh and try to assassinate the ninjas who recognized Yuki and destroy Yuki's files.

She looked at her teammates, Shikamaru's sensei Asuma, Lee's sensei Gai, a purpled haired woman named Anko, and the Tenten girl and Ino. "Kita." Tsunade said and Kita looked at her.

"Yeah?" Kita said absently.

"Control yourself." Is all Tsunade said making Kita shrug. "I've met the Mizukage and he's…difficult." She decided. "You leave in one hour the mission you last in-between six days to two weeks." She said and dismissed them.

--

Kita squinted into the setting sun they had a boat booked for their trip. "Asuma, why did Tsunade-sama send three chunins?" She asked curiously and Ino and Tenten both looked over.

"Something about her proving that younger Konoha ninja are stronger." Anko said for Asuma. "I've been to Mist, it sucks it has no dango." She added.

Kita shiver at the wind, they were getting extremely close to the port they were to go to. She pulled on a sweater. "Ugh." Tenten as they finally made it to the port, a small little boat laid waiting and elderly man waved them over.

"I've never been at sea before." Kita mused.

--

Kita leaned over the boat and groaned. "Kita, you're going to fall off!" Asuma shouted, but Kita couldn't e bothered and she hurled. "Never mind." Asuma said taking out a cigarette.

"How you doing?" Anko asked patting Kita roughly on the back and the girl flinched. "We'll be there soon." Anko said overly loud and the old man steering nodded.

"Kill me now." Kita said and the boat rolled making her throw up again. Ino and Tenten kept a safe distance.

--

"I hate Mist, I hate Mist, I hate Mist, I hate Mist." Kita said running through the rainy streets, avoiding puddles and peoples towards the large, and hopefully warm Mizukage tower.

"Don't get lost." Gai shouted, but it drifted off, as Kita made a sharp turn. She blinked and turned around, but mob of peoples pushed her farther done the street.

"Oh crap." Kita said finally lost.

* * *

Ah Mist perhaps the worst place ever for a fire user, I'm going to enjoy this way too much.


	6. Chimney

A small fight scene, where Kita kicks butt. She's pretty dumb in this chapter though. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kita dodged trying to head back from where she started. "Gai-san, Anko-san, Asuma-san, Ino Tenten?" She yelled and people glared at her, most had their mouths covered so their narrows eyes looked abit freakier.

She squished through a group of people mumbling apologies. "Watch it." Someone shouted and she scowled at him or her. "Foreigner." They said leaving. Kita untied her headband tucking it in her pocket.

It started raining, but the people seemed unaffected. She shivered; oh this place was hell on earth. "Hey can anyone direct me…Excuse me could you…" She started each time ignored. "YOU!" She shouted. A boy a little bit older then her paused and they made eye contact before he started walking away quickly. "COME BACK HERE!" She shouted and ran after him.

He swore going faster. "Mind your own business." He said and she jumped over a puddle rain blurred her vision, but she kept up well enough.

"Just give me some directions stupid brat!" She yelled and grabbed his collar making him fly back hitting the ground. "Where is the Mizukage office?" She demanded and he glared at her.

"Moron I am the Mizukage!" He said and she stared at him. She started snickering before laughing out loud. "Shut up, you're a civilian I could have you dead." He squeaked a little embarrassed.

"You a kage-hahaha-you're what-ha-seventeen?" She asked holding her sides. She was sneezing and laughing now. She calmed herself as he waited glaring.

"I'm sixteen actually" he muttered and she snickered more. "Shut up. Stupid woman." He snapped and her eyes narrowed.

"Listen tiny, I don't care ids you're the kage or not I'll kick your butt to Suna and back." She snapped. "Now, show me where the stupid office is or I'll slit your throat." She said taking kunai out for effect.

The boy rolled his eyes, but shrugged. "Follow me, crazy." He said and she trotted behind him shivering.

--

"She got lost within five minutes of entering the village?" A Mist ninja asked as the five sixths of the Konoha team arrived into the Mizukage tower.

"She's abit impulsive." Ino said trying to make Kita sound less dimwitted.

"May we see the Mizukage?" Gai asked and the ninja sighed.

"He's out, I can't do anything till he shows up including send a team to look for the girl." He said then the door to the office opened. "Mizukage-sama!" The man said and bowed.

"Whoa, you weren't lying sorry." Kita said tucking the kunai away.

"Kita what were you doing with that?" Asuma asked taking his cigarette in shock.

The boy turned and glared at her. "So your name is Kita, you capture her." He said and the ninja was behind her pulling her arms behind her back.

"Kita don't fight, we need to work this out." Asuma barked. Kita scowled at him, but nodded. Not like she could do much, tired cold and sick.

"Please, Kita is a little idiot forgive her." Ino said batting her lashes, the boy seemed almost swayed, but he shook his head.

"She must kneel and apologize, saying, 'Dear Mizukage Nobu, I apologize for being an ignorant ugly little peasant." He demanded.

"I apologize for the fact your ego must be eating up your good brain cells." Kita said and he hit her over her head. "And that you hit worse then the lazy ass when he was seven." She said and his face went red.

"Fine don't apologize I'll just lash you back till its little shreds." He said and Asuma cleared his throat.

"Kita apologize." He said curtly. Kita glared. "Do it to prove you can do something right." He snapped.

"Dear Mizukage Nobu, I apologize for being an ignorant peasant." She muttered in a half kneel, oh this was undignified.

"You forgot ugly and little." Nobu reminded her.

"That is little and stupid." She added and he smirked making a motion to release her.

"Alright to business." He said turning away and Kita made a face, his head snapped back and she looked to the ground. This continued before she was sent to wait in the hall, by a nervous Tenten.

"Stupid Mizukage, stupid like lazy ass only different, more intolerable, if that's physically possible with out blowing up of stupid." She muttered to herself. Someone snickered and she looked up and glared.

"You seem to think highly of my son." He said and smiled.

Kita's mouth dropped. "That's your kid, you look like twenty nine." She said bluntly and he shook his head and smiled again.

"I'm thirty five." He said laughing.

"And your brat is sixteen, you had a kid when you were nineteen?" She asked making a face.

"Ninjas married early it must be common in Konoha as well." He said patiently. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Kita, you?" She asked.

"I'm Yoshi." He said and ruffled her hair. "Now, what has my atrocious son done now?" He asked. Kita ranted about her ordeal, she never missed a chance to be in the spotlight.

"Then he has me say I'm a peasant, and how'd even get to be Mizukage?" She asked suddenly.

Yoshi sighed. "He inherited from his mother." He said. "She was nine year older then me, and I loved her since childhood, she was strong, but as soon as she ruled she was murdered." He said eyes sad.

"I'm sorry Yoshi-san." She said and he grinned.

"I'll try and talk with Nobu about how to treat people, I think your team wants you." He said and she turned where Asuma and Gai were walking out the door followed by the others.

"Yeah thanks." She said, but he had left. "Ino!" She called advancing on them. Asuma sent her a sharp glare.

"We said don't get lost, we said behave, but you got the Mizukage angry at all of us, now stop acting like a child and be silent." He snapped.

She gaped at him and curled her fists, the others looked down not meeting her gaze, they agreed. She felt like a small child not a ninja on a mission. "Sorry." She said grudgingly.

"Glad you're taking this as an adult." He said, he had been elected or something to lecture the girl, but his words was like salt on an open wound.

"Sorry that you find that I'm such a pain." She snapped and stormed off, she knew it was childish, but she couldn't care less. She shivered once she got outside and the freezing air hit her.

"Ah, Kita-chan." Yoshi said walking over.

"Hello." She said sullenly and he looked at her worriedly. "Bye." She said pushing past him. He quickly caught her arm and she glared up at him, her temper was undiscriminating she'd lash out at any one.

"Where is your team?" He asked

"Hopefully freezing to death." She muttered and shrugged.

"Do you have an inn?" He asked paternally. She shook her head, then paused she did with her team, but she didn't want to go with them. "Come with me I have an extra room in my house." He said warmly.

She paused; Daigo always scolded her for talking with strangers. "Kita get back here!" She heard someone shout and she scowled.

"Thanks." She said following him quickly.

--

Yoshi's house was pretty large and dark, but a fire roared in a chimney and she quickly stuck her whole arm in it. "Kita?" Yoshi said shocked, but she waved him off mildly explaining her ability.

He offered her food, but she ignored him, too tired to be hungry. As her eyes closed she curled into a ball right in front of the fire. She would've been in it except she was afraid ashes get all over her.

Sleep never fully hit her, but when someone tugged her up by the arm her reactions was slow, too slow to stop her hands from being tied. "What the?" She snapped and Yoshi stared her in the face.

"Sorry love, but did you really trust me?" He asked and she shuddered. Trying to burn the ropes she eyes them and swore. They'd cut of her charka control. She could only start fires with her hands, well as far as she knew.

She squirmed away form him on her knees, but he grabbed her face planting a kiss on her mouth, she almost gagged, but he was distracted awkwardly grabbing the burning log with her feet she kicked it onto his back. "Sucker." She said jumping up and burning her hands free as he struggled.

She looked for an exit, but he blocked it with his body. Climbing through the fire she felt her ankle grabbed, but bringing that into the fire she felt a release. She shimmied up the chimney and saw a head peek up, Yoshi clearly wanted abuse. She lit herself aflame and kicked him in the face. "Perv!" She shouted and knocked out the top of the chimney.

Rain pelted against her skin making it clean, but she shivered. Jumping to the next roof she slid just a little, but made it. She went from roof to roof till she found a vacant bench and curled herself up to sleep.

* * *

I really like the chimney fight. I don't know why, but its awesome.


	7. Sick

Kita talks like B istead of M when sick.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Ino woke up early, as soon as it got to dark they stopped looking for Kita, but the sky was surprisingly clear and she was getting worried. "Anko-san come on." Ino called and the woman woke up tiredly.

The door was knocked and Ino opened it and Asuma stood looking tired caring Kita who looked unusually small. "Found her." He said.

"You didn't have to do that." Kita said voice hoarse.

Asuma shrugged putting her on the cot Ino had just abandoned. "I felt responsible." He said and she curled into a ball.

"It's freezing." She said quietly and Ino piled a blanket on her. She shivered and Ino felt her forehead.

"Freezing? You're on fire." She said retracing her hand, Kita was too out of it to laugh at the pun. "I guess we'll put off finding that Yoshi guy." She said

"Yoshi?" Kita asked and coughed. "I think that bight be easier then you thought his face will be burned." She said and fell asleep.

"Why would she know that?" Anko asked. Ino shrugged.

--

Tsunade looked at the official note and groaned, it was too early for Kita's mischief's after-effects. "The ninja they were to assassinate has called a duel with Kita." She said and groaned.

She wrote back to the Mizukage refusing the offer, and called Shikamaru in. "Yes Tsunade-sama?" He asked.

"You're on a retrieval mission get Kita back here." She said and Shikamaru's jaw dropped.

"Me? Do you think that is a good idea?" He asked clearly hinting it wasn't.

"Yes, because she's reviewing how to take orders, and you're in charge of her for the next month, the person she resents the most." She said and he glared at her. "I expect daily reports on progress." She said

"Troublesome." He said leaving, one upside he's be ruling over Kita for a month.

--

Kita read the note the Hokage's bird delivered and in her weak emotional stability being sick she freaking out. At the end of the tantrum she had to pay up for new paint, a vase, and three bed sets. Yuki had better pay rent or she'd really kill him. "Shikabaru in charge of be, bull." She said angrily then sneezed. Her clogged-nose made her pronounce Ms Bs

"Kita calm down." Tenten said done with the girl's temper. Tenten didn't realize she gave Kita an opening to yell.

"Bake be Twenty." Kita said cockily, she coughed making the effect less grand. That and her stuffy nose, made her sound weird.

Tenten put a hand on her hip and glared. "I've never heard twenty before, you're hilarious." She said "And I will." She added.

Kita snorted, but that just made her grab a tissue she could not win. Tenten tried to smother her with a pillow, but Kita clawed at her getting her hand stuck in Tenten's bun, hair bun. She loosened Tenten's hair and Tenten grabbed Kita's ponytail and the hit the ground smacking and cawing like a real catfight.

"LADIES!" Anko yelled bursting in. "We go for breakfast and in five minutes your fighting." She said clicking her tongue. "I'm proud." She said and Ino sighed stepping in.

"Come on Tenten picking on the sick one?" Ino asked and Tenten's mouth dropped and Kita looked at her eyes innocent. "Come on." Ino said pulling Kita onto a bed.

"You're a medic nin, heal her." Tenten said impatient with the whole thing.

Ino sighed. "Kita is refusing to be healed saying it makes her feel weird." Ino said and Kita nodded.

"Whenever people add their weird charka into by body I feel dizzy and hurl, want to test it out?" She asked and Tenten made a face. "No takers great, no leave be to by bisery." She added sulking.

--

Asuma listened to the raving Mizukage about Kita's unwarranted actions towards his father and the Hokage's refusal to let Kita duel. "Sir, we have not gotten Kita's side of the story." Asuma said.

"What that she went ballistic on an old man?" Nobu asked and Asuma raised a brow.

"He looks maybe my age." He said and Nobu scowled.

"He just has a baby face." Nobu defended. "He's thirty five." he snapped. "She acts like she can do whatever she wants, I refuse to let her in Mist." He said.

Asuma rolled his eyes and crush his old cigarette. "Baby face or not he attacked one of our ninja and unknowing to the fact he was the attacker, Kita attacked him and now you care." He said and Nobu's face went blue. "She's leaving to day and we're doing something about her attitude." Asuma said though he saw where she got one, when dealing with this guy.

"So this was revenge, Yuki abandoned Mist he should've been killed, but we respected our alliance." Nobu argued face turning serious. "I could request him back and kill him, unless Konoha wants us attacking." He said hoping to over whelm Asuma.

"Yes, but since Konoha is under alliance with, Suna, and Iwa plus Cloud is trying to stay neutral you're support will be lacking." Asuma said and yawned, his laid back character showing. "You'd have to talk to Tsunade to get the gritty details, she doesn't seem to be in a good mood lately." He said shrugging.

"Why would that be?" Nobu asked offhandedly.

Asuma smiled. "Her apprentice is learning super strength, so Tsunade must show how to make the ground crack like an earth quake hit, making her a little tired and cranky." Asuma said almost bragging and Nobu paled.

"Just get the girl out of here, and we'll forget about Yuki." Nobu said.

"Can't do that, we need his files all his files burned." Asuma said, but Nobu shook his head. "Please don't go against us on this, we'll just need to look through your office, and record vaults." He said.

"And if I refuse?" Nobu asked and Asuma sighed. "I'll let you though, since I'm so kind." He said, "Have it done by noon." He said leaving, giving a fearful vibe.

--

Kita angrily stormed around the hotel lobby, she had to wait for Shikamaru because it was a retrieval mission. She leaned to stretch and went into a bridge pose. People barely noticed, Mist truly didn't care what people did as long as they minded their own business.

"Yo." Shikamaru said coming over. "You made me come all the way here to get you." He whined and she rolled her eyes standing up strait.

"Whatever, I just want to go." She said impatiently.

Shikamaru nodded. "Got everything?" he questioned and she held up her small bag. Then gasped. "What?" He asked and Kita dropped her bag.

"I'll kill hib." She said running off.

"Get back here." He snapped and she merely paused not turning back. "I'm in charge of you for the month get back here and explain." He snapped. She twitched, but jogged back.

"Okay listen, I'b bissing by ring and I think Yoshi has it." Kita explained hurriedly.

"Did you just say bissing instead of missing?" He asked and she punched his shoulder.

"Shut up. I have a cold." She said and glared at the cloudy sky. "I need by ring back." She said.

"Really? So it is special, duel me and you can have it back." Yoshi said suddenly in the lobby sitting on the counter. No one seemed to notice except them.

"Give be it!" She shouted and Shikamaru gripped her shoulder. "Let go Shikabaru, I want by ring back now." She said and flipped him by the wrist.

"You're in this mess because you didn't follow instructions in the first place. Troublesome." He lectured sitting up on his knees and she paused. "Go now, we're leaving he'll probably follow." Shikamaru said calmly then Yoshi sat on Shikamaru.

"Good plan except you're in my genjutsu." He said and the lobby melted away and they were on a lake's shore. "Sorry about this Shikamaru is it, but this a battle over pride." He said.

Kita jumped from her crouched position and captured him, by the neck, but he was gone and she hit the sand. "Idiot he controls this world." Shikamaru lectured. "We need someone outside his control to touch us." He said.

"Just hit be then." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Outside of his control, haven't you ever been against a genjutsu user?" He asked and she shook her head. Her ring floated past them and her body weight shifted following it. "No." He snapped and pulled her back to the sand on the collar.

"Lebbe go!" She protested and then Yoshi stood over them, he grabbed her by the neck holding her up. She coughed choking.

"Idiot you'll kill her if she doesn't get up let go!" Shikamaru shouted, but he was blown away by a fierce wind.

"Does the cat not like water?" He asked and threw her into the center. Kita's eyes burst open at the cold feeling and she struggled to go upward, but she was sinking. Her eyes fell closed and cold crept everywhere except her wrist.

--

Kita felt her pulse beating against her wrist, making her head ache. "What?" She asked. Suddenly she was sat up and a sweet liquid was poured done her throat. "What?" She demanded after swallowing.

"See Ino, deer horns make great medicine." Shikamaru said and Kita's eyes widened.

"Why do I always get screwed over, I'm the most awesome one!" She said punching the near by wall before taking in the scenery. It wasn't the usual Konoha hospital.

"What happened?" Ino asked for her, just reading Kita's face. "That Nobu guy didn't realize what was going on and tackled you into a wall well you were in the genjutsu." She said.

"Maybe he knocked all the snot from my nose!" Kita said breathing deeply. Shikamaru made a disgusted face. "You, where is my…"She stopped looking around her neck on a metal chain her ring rest peaceful.

"You're welcome." Shikamaru said and she blinked. "I got my butt truly whipped to get that back from the weird guy." He said.

Kita traced the engravings and looked up at him. "Thanks." She said quietly. Shikamaru blushed looking away and Ino looked from the one to the other in shock.

"You're like in love or something?" She asked and Kita's hand grabbed her hair bang and Shikamaru jumped back.

"Ino remember you're seventh birthday party, with Truth or Dare and you suggested I kiss Shikamaru?" Kita asked menacingly and Ino nodded reluctantly. "Remember what happened to your Ninja-bear, Waffles-san?" Kita continued and Ino quieted instantly.

"What happened to Waffles?" Tenten asked walking in.

"I sent him home piece by piece except the head which I stabbed onto a pole and taped to her academy desk." Kita said shrugging.

"I remember that, Ino went home crying." Shikamaru said and Ino shuddered.

"I tried sewing him back together, but he looked like Ibiki." Ino said and Kita grinned maliciously.

Asuma, Gai and Anko walked in crowding the room more. "You've been discharged with your youthful spirit." Gai said and she jumped from her bed.

"Whoa cold." She said stopping and grabbing the blanket.

"Who said you could go?" Shikamaru asked and she turned and stared at him. "I'm in charge of you for the next month." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah and Asuma will stop smoking." She said sarcastically and Asuma sent her a glare. She pushed past him to the door, but she was stopped, by Shikamaru's shadow.

Power over Kita went to his head quickly. "Bad now come back and ask." He instructed and the room waited out the verdict of how Kita'd respond.

"May I please go?" She asked and everyone let out a held in breath. Shikamaru nodded, then in frenzy of confusion, Kita was gone and Shikamaru's eye was puffy.

"She punched me?" He demanded loudly and Anko let out an appreciative chuckle. Shikamaru saw a long month in his future.

* * *

Yay KitaSHika moment.


	8. Teacher

ShikaKita moments, aww. I don't own Naruto, get it? Got it? Good.

* * *

Kita sulked impatiently at the Nara's stoop. She looked at the sun's position around five in the morning when he asked her to come. He added not to knock or make noise. She sighed and the door opened and she turned, Shikamaru yawned ad nodded to her.

"Come on." He said hushed. She opened her mouth to speak, but he made a three sign with his fingers. He had a few rules well she was under his command for the remaining three weeks.

1.No hitting him.

2.No waking him up.

3.No speaking until told to or asked a question.

4.Not other forms of communication.

5.Do whatever he said.

She nodded trudging after him, absently something became familiar. They were heading down the dusty road to Nara Deer Farm. Fear sprinkled down her spine, those deer were insane or something. "Come on." He said and grabbed her wrist, almost kindly.

When they were deep inside the farm he let her go and handed her a small knife. He made a low whistle and four deer, the ones with horn, bucks or something, approached. Kita froze, but Shikamaru pet one and held him by the neck. "Come on." He said to her again and she approached.

He guided her hand he showed her how the carve it. The deer seemed nervous at the new comer, but Shikamaru soothed it. "Put it in this." He said handing her a jar. She nodded holding it with her right hand as her more skilled left carved until Shikamaru said stop.

"We only need to fill four jars, so three more deer." He said and she rolled her eyes, she could do basic math. In fact she could do complicated math, but she didn't boast her skills that'd be braking rule three.

As the last deer got antsy Kita froze, but Shikamaru was amazingly gentle and calming. "Stay still she's a novice, but don't you think she's cute?" He said clearly trying to make it so she wouldn't hear. Kita went red avoiding his eyes as she finished the carving. She knew he said it to calm the buck, but she was embarrassed and even a little pleased.

"All done." She said on instinct and covered her mouth, usually she wouldn't care about rules, but Shikamaru was stricter and got more enjoyment out of punishments then any other person in charge of her before.

Shikamaru took out a thick wooden ruler and Kita whimpered and he smacked it, hard as possible, against her left wrist. _Sadist_ ran through her mind, but she quelled it down blown on her stinging skin. He handed her two jars.

"Come on." He said and she rolled her eyes, couldn't he say anything else? "Tsunade wants these by seven." He said and Kita made large steps to annoy him. "Troublesome." He said smothering a chuckle.

--

Tsunade watched as Kita, The Number Two Knuckle Headed Ninja of Konoha, obedient and silent did as Shikamaru said to put the deer horn shaving away. "Wow." Tsunade said and looked at Shikamaru with slight amazement. "How'd you…"She said.

"I don't know ask her." He said shrugging carrying box out. Kita stuck her tongue out at his back, but it was good-naturedly.

"You two have bonded, huh?" Tsunade asked Kita shook her head.

"I respect him, he's all together a good ninja, reasonable leader, just a rotten person." Kita said reasonably and Tsunade looked a little mischievous. "I'd still whoop his butt from the other side of the world and back." Kita added cautiously.

Tsunade sighed, the girl was sunk. "I'll talk to Shikamaru about that." She said as the boy came in and she sent Kita out to get Sakura to have more training. "So Nara you and Kita?" The Hokage asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah I'm in charge of her." Shikamaru said shrugging the woman's implications off. "She's troublesome, but a good worker once focused, strong, loyal and all together and okay person if she stays silent." He said shrugging and Tsunade smiled.

"Really?" The blonde said humming something scarily familiar to Here Comes the Bride.

"I'd still try a drown her in ice water." He said and Tsunade nodded, how cute Konoha's own lovebirds. "I'll go see if Kita found Sakura yet." He said backing away.

Turning out he saw Kita and Sakura chatting as they walked down the hall. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked and Kita silenced seeing him.

"Nothing." He said letting Sakura pass him skeptically. Kita went to go in too, but Shikamaru held her wrist tight. "You don't want to go in there, Tsunade's time of the month or something." He said and Kita twitched.

_Why do guys always assume it's the girl's damn period? If anyone makes that joke I'll kill ever man in the world to get it over with! _She thought silently as Shikamaru dragged her off, both didn't notice they walked hand in hand.

--

Asuma and Kurenai's relationship was a secret or at least they told themselves that. Nothing was weird about a girl and guy being friends, and eating lunch, away from the crowd, staring into each other's eyes. Suddenly Asuma's eyes widened and he moved a little away from her, she frowned, but then saw Shikamaru and a girl she didn't remember approaching, hand s together.

"Aw, I knew Shikamaru would find some one." Kurenai said happily, but Asuma seemed afraid. "What?" She asked.

"I sense something wrong with the force." He mumbled. "Hey Shikamaru, Kita!" He called and they walked over.

Kurenai smiled at Kita, vaguely remembering her. "Kita what a cute name." Kurenai said and Kita gave her a look, but Asuma cleared his throat clearly trying to speak. "So how long have you been together?" Kurenai asked interrupting.

"What?" Shikamaru said and then looked at their attached hands. "We're holding hands because…" He looked around squeezing Kita's hand and she winced.

"Because were playing Mercy, the first person who says mercy because the other squeezed their hand too hard loses." Kita said, and Shikamaru gave her a look.

"Oh." Asuma said making himself believe this, made more sense then those two realizes their feeling for each other.

"Mercy." Shikamaru said ad the two separated taking a step apart, faces red. "Well Kita…um…I'm subbing for Iruka tomorrow so will you be my assistant?" He asked, she nodded. Not like she had a choice. "Tomorrow then." He said and she nodded and they going the opposite directions.

"Mercy?" Kurenai asked and Asuma nodded face red. "Like we were having a staring contest." She said smiling tugging on his beard.

--

Kita followed Kenji to school quietly, he said she better not embarrass him or he'd post pictures of her hair in the morning. "Kenji what do teachers do?" She asked, she slept through her academy days or fought through them.

"Teach." He said like it was obvious. She rolled her eyes and they enter the academy.

"Shikamaru-sensei." A girl whined, Kita smiled at Dai. She knew the girl was Ai. Kenji looked away and went to his seat.

"Ai, sit down." Shikamaru said and turned to Kita and sighed in relief for back up. "Aright everyone Kita-sensei will be helping me sub for Iruka who is sick." Shikamaru said and Kita waved smiling. She felt so weird she actually wore her chunin vest so that she seemed more like Iruka.

"Why is a girl here?" A boy demanded and Kita's brows rose and Shikamaru sent her a look. A warning to behave.

"Because she's helpful." Shikamaru answered for her and she nodded. "Kita please collect the homework." He said and she nodded.

"Hi!" A little boy said following her, where'd he come from? "I'm Hoshi." He said almost stepping on her heels as she went down the rows collecting papers.

"Hello." She said and looked at him, he looked to be about half he age, seven. "Aren't you young to in the class?" She asked as he followed her.

"A little, I'm seven, but advanced he said proudly." He said and she handed the papers to Shikamaru, turning she saw there were no extra seats, where did the boy sit? "I sit here." He said almost reading her mind pointing to a little chair by Shikamaru's desk.

Kita now remembered that unless with special circumstances you had to be ten or older in the class because ninja too young made problems. Uchiha Itachi was the first problem. "Okay." Kita said and leaned against the black board as Shikamaru lectured.

A paper ball went flying just and Shikamaru turned around and Hoshi got it and opened it. He frowned and stiffened reading it and Kita peeked to see it and bad handwriting it said _Teacher's pet_ Kita rolled her eyes.

"Ignore it." She said, but her eyes scanned for the sender, a giggling boy with goggles like Naruto's old one caught her eye. She chewed the inside of her lip.

"Okay outside exercises." Shikamaru said and Kita smiled and walked towards the door, but noticed her little friend wasn't by her side. "Kita?" He said and she put up a finger to signal one minute.

"Hoshi?' She asked and the boy was looking at his shoes. "Yo, you coming?" She asked dancing from foot to foot.

"I'm bad at target practice Kita-sensei." He said and she felt bad for him.

"Well, I'm pretty good at it, and as your teacher I'll help." She said confident in her skills.

--

Kita stared, the boy had no aim. Was he doing this blind folded or something? She liked Hoshi he tried hard and didn't complain for the past ten minutes, but he was pathetic. "Okay try again." She said and he lifted the kunai with his right hand she stared, pathetically it hit the ground half way there.

"I'm sorry." He said red faced as a few kids laughed. She sighed and took out her own kunai and threw it passed those laughing kids heads and smack into the center of a target.

"Konohamaru focus on hitting where mine went." She snapped. The boy sulked, but tried again. Hoshi was staring at her. "What?" She asked flexing her left hand; she was out of practice with kunai.

"You didn't use your right hand?" He said and she nodded. "But ninjas use their right hand." He said and she smiled.

"I don't." She said. He picked up a kunai with his left hand and tossed it landing it much closer to the cent then his classmates. Kita clapped and he beamed. "Left handed." She said smiling more.

--

Kita watched with pride as Konohamaru was talking to Hoshi like an equal. "He's such a good kid." She said to Shikamaru as he graded papers. He rolled his eyes handing her a paper to hand back.

She passed Konohamaru and heard him whisper "Kita-sensei is kind of hot." And she held in a snicker. Coming back she laughed quietly and Shikamaru stared at her as she sat on his desk.

"Konohamaru thinks I'm hot." She said and Shikamaru snorted. "What, jealous?" She asked. "No little girls are calling you hot." She said and he sighed.

"You realize that's ridiculously stupid?" He asked and she smiled. "Last paper." He said standing up and handing her the paper before going around to the front of his desk to lecture. She slid from the desk and took a step, but tripped.

"Crap." She said, but Shikamaru caught her by the waist. "Thanks." She said, but there was a rushing of feet. As Shikamaru let go, Hoshi was pounding against his leg the highest he could reach.

"Don't touch my woman." Hoshi said and Kita made a shocked face, which Shikamaru mimicked.

"Hoshi, let's talk." Kita said and took his hand guiding him outside. "Well wow." She said rubbing the back of her head and going to sit on the swing.

"What is it Kita-chan?" He asked and she smiled weakly.

"Hoshi, you need to call me sensei." She said and he frowned. "I'm your sensei." She said and he frowned more.

"Only for today." He said pouting and she gulped, he was advanced.

"Yes, but still I'm twice your age." She said and stood momentarily using her height to her advantage. She sat again feeling sick at the look he gave her.

"Once I'm eighteen you'll bee twenty-five." He said stubbornly. "We can get married then." He said and she almost choked on her tongue. Married?

"Hoshi, I can't see you as a romantic interest you're seven. She said clearly. "You'll always be my special student though." She said smiling and getting to eye level. Hoshi looked away before turning back.

"Someday?" He asked

"Maybe." She said unable to totally crush him. He stood his tiptoes and kissed her on the cheek. "What?" She said ad he ran off, there was hooting, she was turning in anger, Konohamaru, Udon and the others students peeked from the door.

Storming in the students sat down and Hoshi got a high-five. "It was educational on how to let some down easy, or how not to." Shikamaru said as she glared at him.

--

Kita said locked out of her own house, Kenji refused to let her in for kissing Hoshi. "He kissed me." She said and Kenji ignored her from the kitchen eating with Yuki. Sighing she decided to break into her room. She sighed, she had to report to Shikamaru again tomorrow.

* * *

Shika is so jealous on the inside.


	9. Carving

* * *

ShikaKita moment! A missions and more Yuki, I don't use him enough. Alright I down't own Naruto.

* * *

Shikamaru stared up at the ceiling for the past few days he hadn't been able to sleep. That was bad, very bad. He sighed and glanced at the calendar, it was his last day in charge.

"Shikamaru, Kita-chan is at the door go greet her!" His mom yelled banging on his door. He slid from bed and yawned changing his clothes his paced not wanting to seem too eager into meeting Kita.

He went down stairs and opened the door to a beaming Kita. "Yo." She said and he was too lazy to remind her of the rules. "What are we doing today?" She asked following as he sluggishly moved forward.

"Nothing." He said going towards his favorite place to watch the clouds.

"Then let's go to Hokage Mountain." She said getting right in his face, he jerked back and gave her a nervous glare. "Stop being such a girl." She said laughing, she was cheerful.

"Start acting like one." He said, but let her lead him to the mountain. Kita seemed extremely excited for this and Shikamaru had no idea why.

She near sprinted up the slanted ramp up his watched with amusement like he did the academy students. "Come on!" She called impatiently as she grinned.

"Why do you want to come up here?" He asked and she made shushing noise. She pointed as he made it the top; the observatory for the mountain was crowded with the class they had taught.

"I taught Kenji that." She said pointing as he and Ai held hands eating lunch. "Nice right?" She said confidently and Shikamaru stared at her.

"You are so troublesome, and creepy." He said and Kita frowned at him, she was actually proud of herself. "Where are they going?" He asked and she stared.

"Want to see?" She asked and he shrugged, they jumped from there to the next tree following them enough so that they were hidden. Watching silently as the loitered around a tree then Dai and Ai retreated.

They slid down to the ground and looked at the tree and Kita laughed. "What?" He asked reading it. _Kenji + Ai_ He made a face. "Dai is a total sap." He said disgusted.

"Hey Shikamaru can you promise me something?" She asked eyes losing their enjoyment and face going into a frown.

He paused seeming to think. "No." He said and she smacked his wrist before sighing. She sank down to sit on her knees. "What is it?" He asked defeated.

"Can we be friends?" She asked and he blinked. "Listen we'll still fight just, I don't know, uh listen to me sometimes, I can't look Kiba in the eye, Naruto isn't around, Yuki is too interested in my chest to listen, Kenji is too young, Ino Sakura and Hinata wouldn't get me, Shino and Neji hate my guts I think or Shino doesn't wouldn't get it, Lee is too goofy, Choji will try an make me feel better and you'll just listen and…and…" She cut herself off clearly ashamed.

He stared at her. "Um…sure." He said shrugging. She sent him a wavering smile before running off. He sat down a little shocked, but then he took out kunai crawling to the tree. He looked under branch carving in a symbol, first hers the X in circle then on more line representing his clan.

He sighed happy to see it was out of view, it was unsaid, but their friendship would be hidden. He walked off perfectly content to sleep now he was actually ready to.

--

Kita stared at the raining sky from under a tree; it had been a week since she and Shikamaru had gone up the mountain and she was allowed now for normal missions though she hadn't had any.

She sighed in envy, Ino, Asuma, Choji and Shikamaru all had a mission together. A mission. Dealing with some kind of out break on Konoha's border, she heard it from Ino before they left.

There was knock on the door and she slumped from leaning on the windowsill to answer it. Jumping over the puddle of mud in front of the bathroom she sighed, Yuki and Kenji and been wrestling in it. "Ah, Kita-san?" A man a bit older then her asked bandages around his face.

"That'd be me." She said, his name was Kotetsu, and the one loafing behind him was Izumo.

"We need you and Yuki to report to Tsunade-sama immediately." Izumo said slightly impatient getting soaked in the rain.

"Yuki!" She shouted, and vaguely felt like Yoshino. The blonde boy came out shirtless, hair muddy. "Kenji we have to go, food is ready for the next few days along with money for ramen if we have a mission." She loudly enough to make Kotetsu wince. "And Yuki put a shirt on this isn't Mist." She said and stormed forward.

Kita and Yuki nodded to their senior Kurenai as Tsunade waved them in. "We have small problem." The blonde said poring herself a generous glass of sake. "A recent mission, of Team Asuma, has only returned Ino, unharmed, but she is un aware why she wasn't captured like Choji Shikamaru and Asuma, so we're sending Yuki and Kita under Kurenai to find those missing." Tsunade said.

"Asuma?" Kurenai said like only grasping that he was gone; Tsunade stared at her and nodded.

"Personal feelings away from it, you all have week to find and retrieve them, before I send back up, we have messy map, and supplies, we want this taken care of quickly." Tsunade said and threw them each a pack. "Leave with in thirteen minutes." She said and Kurenai nodded.

"We got it." Kita said and turned, to Yuki who was just staring Tsunade. "Come on." She said taking him by the ear. "Kurenai-sempai?" She asked and the woman came quickly walking ahead of them.

"We have very little time and we're getting this done fast." She said once they made it to the gate. "I'm not sure what you two's abilities are, but Yuki will lead then myself and finally Kita." She said impatiently and her red eyes snapped to Yuki who seemed to take this lightly. "A misstep will end the person tied upside down in a tree." She hissed.

"Okay let's go." Yuki said taking his spot in lead. He ran forward quickly and Kurenai followed in suit, Kita paused to shiver before she followed.

"Alright Yuki what do you use?" Kurenai asked and Yuki made demonstration blowing out a flurry. "Kita?" She asked.

"F-Fire." She said shivering, the rain soak through her sweatshirt. Kurenai rolled her eyes muttering something about opposites. Kita slipped on a branch, but caught herself pulling herself up.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurenai asked and Kita muttered as she tried to keep pace.

--

Kurenai ad Yuki hid behind bush as Kita approached the encampment, she was bait. "I hate this." Kita muttered sneezing, did the Hokage not understand that the wet and cold made her sick.

Suddenly there was rustle and Kita was gagged, blind folded, and tied up in one swoop, whoever it was, was good. With two thumps next to her and muffle yelps she assumed were Kurenai and Yuki, they were very good.

I'll just start a flame, she thought, but she was too cold. Being lifted she heard a crackling fire and moaned, she wanted to feel the heat. Suddenly she was placed, rather kindly down and her blindfold was taken off. "Welcome." A woman said grinning.

"Hello, lovely maidens." Another woman said and Kurenai and her exchanged glances, all women were in the camp. "You must be looking for those sickening dogs, I'm sorry you had to bring one too.'" The woman said and Kita turned and snorted out a laugh, Yuki, Shikamaru, Asuma and Choji were all tied to poles, in makeup and dresses.

"Shut up." Shikamaru said to her turned red she smiled then her mouth dropped open as a bulky woman cracked a whip against his back. He winced in pain.

"Hit me!" Yuki shouted creepily, and the woman rolled her eyes. "Do it!" He shouted and she finally did. "Ouch!" He said seeming to regret his request as she did it three more times.

"We need them please let them go." Kurenai said holding back the giggles.

The first woman to talk shook her head seeming disappointed in Kurenai's request. "Please stay for dinner we'll talk. "Little angel please watch the men." The leader said and Kita nodded sitting, the bulky woman handed her the whip.

"Oh mother of Konoha." Shikamaru said and the bulky woman whipped him again fast was viper attacks then handed it back to Kita. And left with the other women.

* * *

Amazons like scary...only a few more chapters then I'll have on more story focusing on Kita besides maybe oneshots. :)


	10. Protect

I don't own Naruto, oh and Asuma torture is amusing.

* * *

Shikamaru stared at Kita, and she stared at him, she clearly found him dressed up as a girl amusing, but he didn't. She yawned flexing her still tied up finger then her toes. "Night." She said eyes closing.

"Wake up and get us out of here!" Asuma demanded and Kita's eyes stared at him, she was clearly in a daze.

"Its wet, I'm cold I want to sleep." She whined and Asuma sent her nasty look. "Kurenai has been barking order to save you, but your fine and I just want to crash." Kita said

"Come on stop being such a lazy ass." Shikamaru said intensely.

"It's like their personalities have been switched." Choji muttered. Kita rolled on to her side not facing them. Shikamaru seemed ready to explode.

"You hypocritical like piece of crap get up, I'm in damn dress and wearing green eye shadow, and my back is bleeding." He hissed. Kita sat up and sent him a look, but she wormed her hands free and untied her ankles.

"Let me try." She said fiddling with Yuki's ties, but she jumped back scowling. "It shocked me." She said and Yuki snickered.

"Its my natural magnetism." He said and she barely even lifted her fist to hit him before deciding against it.

"Can I sleep now?" She asked and trudged tiredly over to the dying fire and stuck her fist in it.

"Listen brat I really don't want this to be what Kurenai remembers me by." Asuma said and Kita rolled her eyes, but went forward.

"Got a lighter?" She asked and he nodded jerking his head to his covered vest. She got it and light it on her hand letting her burn against her skins before spitting on Asuma's wrist he made a face, but the ropes burned off and his skin didn't.

"What just happened?" Shikamaru asked and Kita sighed.

"My clan naturally produces a chemical that won't burn, so things we touch for a long period of times with had limited inflammability." She explained moving on to Yuki. "Okay this not working." She said crashing.

"What's wrong?" Choji asked actually concerned.

"Its so cold." She said and absently watched Asuma try to regain some pride shredding the dress and washing his face with the rain. "Why is it always raining?" She demanded to herself.

"Asuma lend her your vest and get a fire going." Shikamaru belted out loudly and Asuma nodded not one to repress Shikamaru's leadership capabilities. Kita clung to the vest and watched as Asuma started fire, but Kurenai and the other women came out.

"You beast escaped, and trying to take advantage of the little one." The head woman said and Kurenai swore. "Kurenai-chan I'm sorry I can't free them is they did this to the girl." She said.

"Minako-chan I'm sure the Kita asked him for help she looks sick." Kurenai said

"He made her sick too!" Minako said and lifted Kita with ease. "Tie him up again." She demanded and the bulky one, with one swipe knocked Asuma up and tied him again. Kita watched eyes almost closed, she felt Kurenai gripping her wrist and being pushed along.

--

Kurenai gave Kita and iced glare; these women twisted each and every word spoken to play men as evil playboys. "They were going to let them go." Kurenai said and Kita nodded.

"They asked me to." Kita said yawning and hugging the blanket she was given to her. Suddenly a pain filled cry rang out. Both stood up and rushed from the log cabin to where there was public whipping. Shikamaru was apparently first.

"Sixteen more to go." The bulky woman said and Kita tightened her fist and rushed forward impulsively, ripping the whip from the woman's hand she glared.

"Don't touch him." Kita said and Minako gave her disbelieving look.

"Do you want the honors?" She offered trying to make sense of Kita's disgusted face.

Kita growled fist flaming in the drizzling weather. "No he's my fellow ninja and I'm protecting him." She snapped and Kurenai was suddenly gone, but Kita was pretty much aware she was to be a distraction.

"Sweet heart calm down." Minako said, but Kita just felt angry. Suddenly arms circled around near suffocating her. "Good." Minako said reaching for the abandoned whip.

Kita pressed her burning hand into the woman's wrist. "Oh my…" The woman dropped her and Kita rushed tackling the other woman. Her hands were normal, but Kita repeatedly punched Minako in the face.

"Kita, Kita its okay its over." Shikamaru said standing over her, Kita looked up, all the other woman had been captured and Choji Yuki and Asuma stood freed. Kurenai was already tending to Asuma's slight wounds.

--

Kita wrapped Shikamaru's bare chest carefully with bandages. He sat on the ground well she was on a log. Kurenai was taking care of everyone else, but Shikamaru's back was in crap shape. "Too tight." Shikamaru whined and she undid the last wrap.

"Sorry." She said sadly. The long marks of the whip scarred his back, and it looked like it stung especially with the ointment she had to apply. He complained all the way through it. "Done, but okay?" She asked and he nodded and stood.

"Those are going to leave scars since no medic Nin will see it till later." He said pulling on his shirt and vest. "At least I'm not that Minako woman." He said and Kita faked a smile.

"Yeah…" She said absently tugging at her hair.

"Why did you go so crazy, it was only a whipping?" He asked and she glared up at him. He shook his head turned to leave, but she jumped up and hugged him around the neck.

"You're my friend, my friend who I'm going to protect. I protect all my friends, especially you." She said and messed with her necklace dropping her hands from him. Shikamaru shrugged and walked off uncaringly well she slammed into the ground like an invisible force hit her. "Just like saying I love him, I'm such a moron." She said shaking her head.

"Kita come on." Choji called and she walked over and shivered, she was still wet. She turned to where Asuma was taking out a lighter and cigarette pack. She hated herself, but she grabbed one and stole his lighter.

"You're too young for these." Asuma said and she sent him a nasty glare. Lighting one she took a deep puff and scowled. He lit himself one after taking back his lighter. "Like it?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said and frowned. "But it is actually good for me." She pointed out, but Asuma just smiled and caught up to Kurenai. Yuki and her fell into pace, Choji was in charge of brining the prisoners back to Konoha. "What's up?" she asked him.

"I don't like that Nara kid." He said scowling. "No interest in anything, but clouds and sleep. I tried starting up conversation about girls and he just blows me off." He said scowling.

"Yeah Shikamaru is a little different." She said and shrugged.

Yuki made a face. "Its just because he's steady with both that blonde Suna girl and your friend, Ino." He said and smirked. "He likes blonde, but I like darker haired girls." He said winking.

"I used to be blonde." She blurted. "Pretty dark blonde." She said and shrugged out walking Yuki. She passed Asuma and Kurenai and then Shikamaru till she walked side by side with Choji who was pulling the women tied by rope along.

"Hey." He said and she stared at him with scrutiny.

"Did you like me better blonde?" She asked and Choji blinked.

"When you were little, I don't know it never fit with you. Always a little to fierce, no anti-blonde, to fit the hair." He said and she growled.

"Whatever, this is going too slow." She said fast increasing to the point of running, her temper fiddled with her mind. She was not going at a reckless rate, but it felt good to push herself.

"Kita-san?" Izumo said staring as she panted hands on her knees in front of the gate. "Back early." He said and Kotetsu snickered.

"What's so funny?" Kita snapped she was vaguely aware that her hands were on fire. Her anger was too close to the surface to have some morons mess with it. "Come on tell me." She asked standing up straight.

"Nothing." Kotetsu said staring at her like she was crazy. "Come on Izumo." He said leaving the gates and soon the rest of Kita's group caught up.

"Hey I wondered where you went." Kurenai said to Kita, as they entered the city, about five ANBU members dropped down.

"We'll take them from here." They said to Choji who nodded, and the women disappeared quickly.

Kita and Shikamaru both stared. "ANBU are the best." She said to him voice awed. "The Hokage doesn't get missions, but the ANBU are incredible." She finished.

"You sound like five year old boy, aren't fools like you a Naruto supposed to want to be recognized as the best and be Hokage. Troublesome." He said and Kita stared at him.

"Naruto deserves the respect that is given as the Hokage, but that provides infamy, something I don't need." She said and sighed.

Shikamaru shook his head. "Later." He said and she nodded, leaving. She vaguely wondered haw Daigo was. She walked to the Hokage's office, she was feeling lonely, painfully lonely and couldn't understand why, and maybe Daigo could be released. She sighed; no they had no room in the house.

"Kenji!" She shouted and ran off quickly. Coming into the house it was neat, tidy. She shook her head. Kenji wasn't a kid who'd get in trouble. She walked toward the bathroom and paused, but his room.

"Kita." Kenji said coming in and Kita winced.

"Did you hide dead body in your room? I can smell it from here." She said and opened the door, but closed it. "Sick." She said shuddering and Kenji shrugged.

"It smells alright to me." He said indifferently, but she shook her head. "I'll clean it up." He said passing by her, he really was unaffected.

She shook her head in slight amazement; the lonely feeling came back again. She slid down the wall and cradled her head in her hands, was she sick? No she just hurt on the inside. Empty and suffocating.

She stood up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen scrawling a note she read it then sighed, if any one left her this note she'd be worried. She just had to go. _Going for a thinking binge I might be back in a few days. _She left the note on the counter and trudged off what seemed to be slower then a snail to her.

* * *

The end of this is near, but one more story will end the trilogy I planned focusing on Kita. I really liked her character though. :)


	11. Weakness

More Naruto people I've been ignoring come into the story. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kenji knocked on the door of Nara household, his second time asking Shikamaru for help. "Hey Shikamaru here?" He asked Shikaku who nodded a little confused.

"Shikamaru!" He called and the younger Nara slowly came towards the door eyes droopy. Kenji glared at him impatiently and Shikaku left feeling an odd aura going around.

"Kenji?" Shikamaru asked vaguely remembering the kid.

"You know Kita has been missing?" The young boy demanded. Shikamaru shook his head. "Yes for the past four days, I got a note, but she said a few days and I'm worried she trying to think." Kenji said

"An idiot trying to think?" Shikamaru scoffed.

"Yes and when idiots try to think guess what happens?" Kenji said and Shikamaru shrugged. "They come up with stupid ideas." Kenji snapped, "Now for some reason you and Kita seem to share some kind of bond." He added.

Shikamaru shook his head and leaned against the doorframe yawning. "Kita and I hate each other." He said, but frowned with worry. "She has to have disappeared before." He stated.

"Never for more then a few hours and then she wouldn't leave a note, even Yuki seems concerned says she'd been acting strange." Kenji stated and sent Shikamaru a suspicious look. "Did you do anything?" Kenji accused.

Shikamaru scoffed passing the boy. "I'll take a look for her, but she'll probably turn up when she's hungry." Shikamaru stated.

--

Hungry, Kita wasn't though she hadn't eaten anything in over four days. She was just sitting warm by a blazing fire. She was pretty sure she was nowhere near people, but still in Fire country that was good.

She stretched herself out just peeking out of the small cave she had found. She was lonely yet she tried to get away from people, which was stupid of her. She stared up at the stars, they twinkled mockingly.

"I wonder if they notice." She said aloud, they would be anyone besides Yuki and Kenji and what they would notice was her not being around. She felt rather ashamed for running away like attention craving child.

She did want a little attention though, not a little just maybe some one to talk to a little more, she should've just visited Daigo he got less attention then she did. "Too late I don't want to move." She said kicking her ankles in the fire. She glared at the sky in defiance.

--

Shikamaru sighed; damn her she was nowhere in Konoha. He went to report Kita missing to Tsunade. He saw Tsunade seemed to already know. "Damn it Shikamaru you made her run away?" Tsunade demanded.

"No." Shikamaru said

"I heard it from Yuki, and everyone knows you two have been having lovers' quarrels." She said and he twitched. "And I was going to let Daigo out as long as she kept an eye over him along with ANBU, but still." She said moodily.

"We don't have lovers quarrels because we're not lovers, and she wondered off on her own, and another thing don't sent her to cold rainy places she gets sick and it gives her worse OF AN ATTITUDE PROBLEM." He started shouting towards the end, but he was truly frustrated. "Troublesome." He added.

"Baby upset?" Temari asked sliding through the door.

"Oh great you." Shikamaru said and Tsunade sighed heavily. Temari put and hand on her hip and sighed.

"Yes me, and I guess someone need to teach not to raise your damn voice to a superior or a lady." Temari lectured. "Now what is the problem?" She asked.

"Kichitatsu Kita is missing." Tsunade said coolly and Temari's face went from slight annoyance to fury.

"You chased her out of the village!" The blonde accused of Shikamaru who sat through her yelling fit. "I'll look for her." Temari said and Tsunade shook her head.

"We have Inuzuka Kiba on it." Tsunade said and Temari nodded.

--

Barking, it was too loud to let Kita sleep. Kita's eyes widened when she heard a familiar encouragement to the howls, Kiba's. Damn it she wasn't ready to be found. Getting up to her knees she charged to the next tree and ran.

"Kita!" Kiba called right behind her and she ran faster, tears blurred her vision why was he here? Akamaru near pounced on her, but with some fancy steps she avoided it and lost them from sight, but she sensed their charka and heard their yelps.

"Leave me alone." She cried voice cracking a little, she was lonely she wanted company. "Go away." She was ashamed she wanted to die alone. Two feelings were strangling her. She finally crashed, mentally and physically. She hugged herself to a tree branch and waited to be captured.

It didn't take long. Kiba got right in her face and yelled. "IDIOT running away from me, leaving the village, that Kenji kid scares me he's too serious." Kiba droned on, but Kita noticed he hugged her and he carried her, buried feelings?

"Thanks." She muttered against her arm, which was pressed up into her face. She was half asleep.

--

Tsunade stared at Kita who stared at the floor, ashamed. Kiba stood at the door observing in silence. "You realize what you did is a crime?" Tsunade asked and Kita nodded. "I was going to release Daigo trusting him under your supervision." Tsunade went on.

"No, please don't make him stay there because I messed up." Kita begged eyes worried.

Kiba rolled his eyes. "He shouldn't be released he'd just mess Kita up more." He stated honestly and Kita glared at him and Tsunade nodded.

"I'm thinking the same you seem to have a fragile mental state right now." Tsunade said and Kita felt like kunai was scratched against her heart and one through her back, that'd be Kiba's. "Kita, I want you to understand this, you might not cry, but showing weakness is prohibited to ninja." Tsunade stated.

"I understand." Kita mumbled.

"We'll try having someone evaluate mentally in the next week, report here in two days at noon." Tsunade said firmly and Kita nodded. "I'll try and work something out, temporarily, to release Daigo." Tsunade said and Kita stood from her seat, knocking shoulders with Kiba on her way out.

"Its true." He muttered as she passed hair covering her face.

--

Kita was curled up in a ball in her room she felt eyes on her, but she didn't want to deal with it. "Something wrong?" A familiar voice asked and Kita peeked, there was Daigo. She wanted to smile, but she couldn't, her mood was too crappy.

"Nothing." She whined and looked to the other body in the room, Kenji. So those two were the one who cared about her.

"Stop being a baby I know I raised you better then this." Daigo said sullenly.

"And you taught me to stay loyal to Konoha." She responded nastily burying her head in her pillow. Daigo scoffed at her, but scowled a tiny bit hurt.

Suddenly the door burst open and Shikamaru followed by Yuki came in carrying food. "She's finally up?" Shikamaru asked placing the tray on her lap. "Man you're worse then I'll ever be." He said and she stared.

She smiled before turning her head away quickly. "Whatever I still kick your butt sideways, backwards, upside down on any battle field." She said and pebble hit against the window looking down Kiba waved and Akamaru howled excitedly.

So they were the ones who cared about her. She felt better, much better. A bang came from the stair and three girls fighting to get in surprised her, Temari Ino and Sakura all shoved past each other. "Feeling better?" Temari asked.

"Are you really so dumb?' Ino asked and Sakura nodded. Hinata peeked in the doorway and waved. "Choji is in the hospital with indigestion again, but he sends his love." Ino added.

"I'm fine." Kita said with confidence.

"Good because we've been worried for a while, I mean you rarely see anyone anymore." Sakura stated bluntly and Kita looked to see Kiba was coming up to. Her room was getting crowded fast.

"Kita-chan!" A loud voice wailed and stomps were felt form far off, it was Lee. In a moment he was in her room. He wrapped her into a hug before letting go eyes crying.

"Mother of Konoha, move I need some room." She said smiling and getting out of bed. "Lee, race you to the other side of Konoha!" she said pulling on sandals. "And Daigo, you're sharing a room with Yuki." She said passing by the two who exchanged looks.

--

Kita grudging accepted going to the Hokage's office, Kenji had literally pushed her step by step. "Go." He snapped at the office's door.

"Yeah, yeah." She said unenthused, but cracked the door open and saw Tsunade talking to a hidden figure.

"She's not a bad kid, jut confused I'm expecting some results with you talking with her." Tsunade said

"Of course." A male voice said and Kita strained to hear more.

Tsunade smiled. "She reminds me of you in her circumstances, but that Uchiha kid, Obito would've been her soul mate." Tsunade said and her eyes swept over Kita momentarily. "Kita is a challenge, but she has a good future if her attitude is resolved." Tsunade said too quietly for Kita to her.

Kita made her entrance looking sullen and moody hoping to scare whoever the man was away. She looked and remembered the masked face. "Hello Kita-chan." He said and she thought he was smiling by the way his unhidden eye crinkled.

"Hey." She said still keeping up with her moody appearance. Tsunade nodded passing both to lave.

"Lovely day, but do you remember me?" He asked. "I'm Kakashi." He said.

"Yeah you were hanging out at the grave that one day." She said vaguely and sat on Tsunade's desk. "Its sunny." She said blandly.

"Yes, no why were at the grave that day?" He asked her and she looked at him anxiously.

"I owed some thanks to a dead man." She said shrugging. "And you?" She asked

"The same to a more critical degree." He said and she nodded. "Now, you seem emotionally stable to me." He said and unknowingly he let out an explosion of rage.

"I KNOW I'M FINE, BUT NOOOOO I'M EMOTIONALLY WEAK, SO I NEED HELP! ALL THE HELP I NEED IS WHEN I TRIP. EVEN THEN I USUALLY GET UP ON MY OWN WHY IS EVERYONE STUPID NOW A DAYS, EMOTIONALLY WEAK IS CRAP!" She shouted and slammed her heel into the desk.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Kakashi asked and Kita froze, thinking. She wasn't really sure.

* * *

The return of Daigo, I missed him. He's persinality is a bit reversed now, oh well.


	12. Tag

LAST CHAPTER! Huge progress between Shikamaru and Kita! I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kita paced restless in front of Kakashi, she had told him way too much. "So now a interesting subject, boys." He said and she paused giving him a look. "Trust me I know all teenaged girls think about boys." He said and she shrugged.

"Guys are great, they're rougher, louder, and funnier then most girls." She said shrugging.

"And…" He prompted. "Boyfriends?" He said and took out his Icha Icha.

Kita snorted. "I dated Kiba for a little bit, didn't work." She said and looked over his shoulder skimming the page and made a face, that book was nasty. He glanced at her a closed the book.

"Maybe you'll understand when you're older." He said and sighed. "It didn't work out because you were involved with someone else?" He questioned.

"Yes, because I cheated on him." She snapped sarcastically though she felt like he hit close to home.

"Did you like someone else?" He offered coolly still reading his book. She shook her head and he looked up, eye seeming confused. "Really? Because everyone says you love Shikamaru." He said and wasn't ready for the hurricane of Kita's short fuse.

--

Tsunade stared in shock at her scorched desk, the burn holes in the wall, and the broken glass. Kakashi sat seeming amused and gave her a small wave. "You mentioned him?" Tsunade asked sighed tapping her chair, which fell apart.

"Him?" Kakashi asked closing his book.

"Nara Shikamaru." Tsunade informed him stepping over the hole in the floor. She looked at her almost completed paper work, pure black ash.

"Oh yeah towards the time Kita freaked out, I wonder why." He said leaving the office coolly.

"Just go and find her." Tsunade said then swore. "She's mostly likely out picking a fight." The blonde said to herself.

--

Kita slammed the door walking into her house. Daigo opened his mouth to speak, but she growled walking past him to her room slamming that door. "Good afternoon to you too!" Daigo shouted.

"Yeah it really is!" Kita yelled back.

Daigo fumed glaring at the door. "Yeah it is useless scrawny runt!" He shouted.

"Oversized, dim-witted traitor." She retorted and he threw his sandal at the door. "If you brake the door I'll scalp you." She screeched and the argument ended.

Kita pulled her knees to her chest and leaned against the wall directly below her window. "Ouch!" She said and looked to see a somewhat sticking out nail is what she sat on. '

She swore kicking her sandals off and sitting on her bed, reading a technique manual for her clan, another small treasure she found in the clan's history chest. Being absorbed in it her anger was put on hold.

After awhile there were three quick wraps on her window, looking over she jumped back, Kakashi waved. "We weren't done." He said and she slammed her blinds down. Breathing heavily there was knocking at the door.

"Kita get down here!" Daigo shouted.

"Make me." She snapped impatiently. She heard a familiar scoff, Nara was here? Opening her door she stormed down the stairs. Shikamaru looked at her with clear scorn.

"Aren't you a little bundle of sunshine." He said

"What do you want?" She snapped coldly. He raised a brow and shoved box into her stomach making her wince.

"Troublesome. My mom made me give this to you, so dumb." He said and she kicked his shin, hard. "Ouch what was that for?" He asked

"Bugging me." She said putting the food down.

"Crazy psycho female." He said and she pulled out a butcher knife, she seemed to often have one handy. He backed away quickly and she sneered at him as he was running out the door.

"Tell Yoshino-san thank you!" She called and he made a rude gesture at her. She snickered then turned and swore in shock.

"That was interesting." Kakashi said walking in her home. Kita followed and looked around, where was Daigo now? She sat down and looked in the box, dumplings good enough to make her want to drool.

"What are you doing here Kakashi-san?" She asked and started eating rapidly.

"Tsunade-sama said I was to find you before you made trouble." He said easily. She scowled pausing from eating. "Are you seriously going to finish that?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm hungry." She said brushing it off. "Now as you could clearly see my affection for Shikamaru is lacking." She said and Kakashi nodded.

"And I was always told Kichitatsu clan members were crazy brave. You have the crazy part." He said and she glared at him. "Kind of like a young Akira." He said musing.

"Akira?" Kita asked gulping, a painful image flashed in her head before she shuddered.

"Yep he was crazy like you, I fought him in my chunin match, he was older then me." Kakashi said seeming oblivious to Kita's clear discomfort. "He had a crazy crush on a girl, but kept pushing her away too afraid to tell her, only she didn't know. Just like you, I guess he went weak in the last year of his life." Kakashi said and stared at Kita penetratingly.

"That his is below the belt." Kita muttered and Kakashi shrugged. "Yeah, I kind of sort of almost am desperately in love with Nara, so what?" She said mumbling.

Kakashi grinned, well she thought he did. "Does he know?" He said then shook his head, he knew the answer.

"Shikamaru is a stupid jerk of course he doesn't know." Kita said and Kakashi sighed, this was turning too much love advice for his tastes. "Now you're creeping me out." She said waving a hand in his face, he had been staring.

"You realize you're playing tag right?" He asked and she stared at him. "You chase after Shikamaru, metaphorically, and if you tag him he'll chase after you." Kakashi finished and Kita snorted.

"Yes my love life is a huge game of tag." She said sarcastically. Kakashi shrugged leaving her to her thoughts…and dumplings.

--

Kita had been thinking was she chasing after Shikamaru, yes. She did it as a little kid and she did it since she had gotten back from the other village. "Damn." She said kicking at a pebble. The street was busy as shops flourished in the early fall sun.

Ino waved and came over. "Hey Kita-chan." Ino said giving her a one armed hug. "What's up?" Ino asked and Kita thought of an idea, she'd tell Ino that she liked Shikamaru, Ino would tell Shikamaru and then he would be tagged.

"Ino I l-l-l-like...DUMPLINGS!" She shouted and groaned, this would be hard. Ino chuckled and waved good-bye. Kita sighed pushing forward, if she 'tagged' Shikamaru would she stop liking him.

She smiled at the thought, that'd be so much easier on her. She imagined Shikamaru chasing after her, would he try and get her to date him. She distantly remembered her 'date' with Shikamaru. "Never again." She said with a shudder. What if he didn't chase her, avoided her. That seemed the worst of the options.

Kita truly enjoyed arguing and the only person who put up a good enough challenge for her was Shikamaru. She slumped against a tree blocking a few peoples way, but she ignored them. She stared at the clouds absently.

--

Shikamaru caught himself on his hands and looked to see he had tripped over Kita. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, the sun had set and it was cold. He was only outside because he was going home from playing shoji with Asuma.

"Oh good morning Shikamaru." She said and he glared at her.

He sat up to really stare at her, she was shivering and pale. "Are you having one of those weird Kichitatsu sensitivity to the cold sicknesses?" He questioned impatiently.

"No." She said somewhat offended. "Jerk." She muttered.

He stood up and dragged her up as well. "Come on I'll walk you to my house." He said imaging how his mom would react to him bringing a girl home, thrilled since it was Kita. Yoshino saw herself in miniature with Kita.

"Shikamaru?" She asked as he half dragged her along. "We're friends, kind of?" She questioned.

"Yeah otherwise I'd leave you outside." He said.

"And friends are honest with each other, so guess what?" She said and paused, she really wanted him to guess.

"You burned something of mine?" He questioned and she chuckled. "You trashed my reputation?" He asked

"Much worse, I fell in love with you." She said and he froze, she giggled stupidly on a sleepless kind of adrenaline rush. "But you're going to have to chase after me now." She said walking unsteadily away from him, she was tired.

"Chase you like hell." He called after her, but she didn't respond. He clenched his fist and rushed after her and pulled her by the wrist she slammed into his chest. "Listen to me little idiot." He said

She grabbed him by the ponytail and pulled his head down so she could reach him lip to lip. "Good night Shikamaru-kun." She said leaving. He stared after her clearly shaken.

Kita woke up and blinked, what happened the night before flashed through her head. "Oh crap." She said.

--

"You getting up?" Yuki shouted and she looked at the clock. 11:45. Wow she slept in for herself. Changing her went down stairs and stared at her tenets, each was grinning like fools. No that was a lie only Yuki, but Kenji seemed amused. Daigo even seemed smug.

"What?" She asked wiping her mouth for any signs of drool.

"You have a suitor." Kenji said and Kita gave him a look, peeking outside in her yard staring at clouds Shikamaru laid.

"What are you doing here, lazy bum?" She questioned.

He sat up and stretched. "I'm working with the deer today, and need some help, they seem to…like you so come on." He said and she froze, staring like he wasn't speaking her language.

"Okay." She said and Shikamaru took her hand. It was the first of long line of dates that weren't those kinds of dates, fights, apologizing, flirting, missing each other, and more fights to come as Shikamaru did his own way of chasing.

* * *

The next story, The Lucky Cloud will be posted soon, I'm still not sure how it'll work out, but it will, it'll be in the future well both Shikamaru and Kita will have genin teams. I'll post the link once it's up.


	13. Link

/s/4289755/1/ Link to The Lucky Cloud


End file.
